Warriors of In Scutum
by Featherfur
Summary: Percy was betrayed and creates the Warriors of In Scutum.Now he must come before the gods, join with the hunters and fight the newest threat. But are the hunters ready to believe Jordan about the warriors that use her title or will fighting ensure.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own pjo 'cries hysterically'

Jordan pov I walked down the hallway I had just left my 'lord'. You see he really doesn't like it when I call him lord or master but I call him it anyways. Chaos was like a father to me but so were the gods and goddesses. I thought of what happened nearly a month ago.

FLASHBACK

I was yelling at the gods on mount Olympus about their treatment towards Him even though he saved their lives. Poseidon looked distraught but I payed it little attention as I yelled at Zeus. Now you thinking yelling at Zeus you must have a death wish. But the gods raised me since I was 2 when I was almost raped (weird but me mums a prostitute dunno what dad saw in her) and i transformed myself into a wolf to be found by Artemis and Apollo.

I'm the only one with my powers see and I'm supposed to keep heroes alive until they have fulfilled their destiny but I never know when there going to die. My dad's Thanatos Back to the story: Zeus bellowed ( a/n funny word it is) " Jordan ENOUGH" he would have said more but I said " of course father" something snapped.

(Me calling him father us an insult because I only call my real dad that because I could care less about him) he yelled and I was hit with a white light and thrown against the wall and into a cage he created. Hephaestus and Apollo flashed next to me. I was stunned they never used force against me and I never pushed them. I didn't know what happened I had insulted him before called him worse things but never had he used force or put me in a cage.

They freaked me out whenever i was on a cage I remember being locked in them by my hysterical mother. I saw Athena who had sat next to Poseidon ( for some reason 'wink wink') get up but her father sent a lighting bolt out of her which would have hit her had it not been for Poseidon pushing her out of the chair. I realized Apollo was talking to me and tuned in

" Jordan you okay you cracked your skull and broke your ankle" I simply nodded before Zeus called them to return to their thrones. Apollo left immediately confusing me until he winked at me and said in my head ' if Artemis comes in someone has to calm her down if she sees you' I nodded and replied 'yes papa' he smirked. Hephaestus stayed next to me and passed me some ambrosia before returning to his throne. He looked better, I can heal him but it wears off after a couple days and tires me out a lot. Aphrodite was looking at him strangely I chuckled as I realized she had never seen him without his scars and bruises. Then Hephaestus lite his body on fire when Ares glared at him. Zeus glared at me and I glared right back.

" Now who is the so called hero you are complaining about" he demanded. I was catching on fire in my anger animals came through the shadows to help me but what happened next shocked me do much I just stared dumbfounded.

" It's Percy Jackson you dolt. Now tell me why Jordan is in a cage or else." it was... A/N pls review I won't update till I get one review


	2. Chapter 2

Hey every one I want to thank every one who reviewed and thank viet girl14 for being the first to review and helping me decide what to put in this chapterand Pensius I'm typing this on my iPod and posting it so if you know how to fix it I would greatly appreciate it.

Disclaimer:I don't own percy jackson or eragon or even a banana my mom ate it ;). Btw Jordan's pov

Dionysus,he was flickering with a purple light, barged through the doors. Artemis trailed after a silver glow on her and Dionysus headed towards me. Then in a flash of light which even Apollo couldn't look at a huge green dragon stood there it's scales catching the rays of the sun. Then with a yell Zeus zapped the dragon beside me. I heard in my head a deep voice say. ' little one I leave your world for 5 minutes and you get stuck in a cage.' I ignored him and saw oddly shaped humps on his back I paled when I realized what they were.

I was so busy thinking that I didn't realize Dionysus had unlocked the cage. But I did realize Aphrodite was staring at Hephaestus,funny the things I do realize. The dragon was yelling but the pain built up so much I finally yelled. "SHUT UP Peridox" He just stared at me shocked.

I ignored him and listened to Artemis yell at Zeus " Father how COULD you, as bad as hurting Jordan is you don't even know the hero who saved your precious lightning bolt." the whole time I was thinking well aren't I important. Dionysus grabbed me and Peridox and pushed us towards the door he whispered to me. " Jordan get out of here and hide we will calm down Zeus" I nodded and clambered onto Peridox and left. I said to Peridox. 'Lets go find Percy'

FLASHBACK END

* * *

I had reached the end of the hall. The tapestry was of horses running and eagles flying,the carpet was red and plush. I turned into an eagle and flew towards a forest in Colorado.

* * *

I landed on a branch and watched boys from the age of 10 to 18 attacking dummies and shooting arrows. Then a low voice said ' They're coming along nicely don't you think'

I fell out of the tree and turned into a panther to catch myself. I walked into the camp looking for the pavilion I saw it and trotted to reach it I morphed back into a human and said to the boy who was talking to a bright green dragon. " ya now Perce, I think you made this place look a lot like CHB."

A boy looked up as he passed he stopped and looked at me and replied " yes except for the annoying girl who no one likes but ke" I grinned at him and said

" what are you talking about you know you miss me Nico, anyways I came to say hi and that monsters are popping up all over Georgia. Oh and Peridox next time warn me before you start talking to me" The boy said "we will be there soon, John get them ready" he spoke the last order to a boy no older than 12. I looked at him his black hair looked the same and his green eyes sparkled with amusement all in all he looked pretty much the same.

I said to him " oh yeah by the way the gods wish to speak to you." I laughed at his horror struck face as I added one more thing " it's about the warriors" then I left to go eat.

A/N Review or I will send Peridox after you if u review I'll be happy and update sooner if you have ideas put them in your review or pm me


	3. This IS a chapter

_A/N hey y'all, so happy yall answered my poll but I would like some reviews telling me how I'm doing. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does _

Percy's POV

What the Hades? I haven't talked to the gods in a month 'cause they turned their back on me. And Jordan just dropped the bomb on me like that. The only gods I had any respect for were Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, and Hestia. And possibly Dionysus because I heard he stood up for me. But I really don't want to talk to them. It reminds me of what happened.

Flashback

We had just won the war with the giants and my dad had claimed, personally, this new kid who slayed a hellhound with my help. The kids name was Jacob and he was a cocky idiot. I didn't pay attention to the fact that everyone showered him with attention. I had enough to last me a life time. But slowly everyone but Thalia, Annabeth, Jordan and Nico left me for the new kid. I was depressed. Annabeth rarely saw me because she was at Olympus a lot, Thalia was with the hunters, and Jordan tried but couldn't visit me every day so I spent most of my time with Nico and he's sort of really depressing.

Then everything went downhill first Poseidon announced that Jacob was his favorite son and he was the most proud of him not me. I let it go thinking he was just drunk or something 'cause I heard Apollo threw a party last night. But then as I was walking down the beach I saw Jordan and she said hey we continued walking down the beach and talking we came upon a couple I was about to walk pass when I heard:

"I love you Jacob, Percy is nothing compared to you." I froze as Jordan hissed softly; voice was Annabeth's.

I called out "Annabeth is that you" she turned around and grinned. "Why Annabeth," I cried "Why" she smiled at me and said

"Because you are nothing and never will be." I could hear Jordan growling I thought she was going to attack Annabeth so I motioned for her to stop before Annabeth said the final words.

"I never loved you Percy I only used you to get out of this place; you were so easy to fool."

My heart broke. I took off to the woods and heard Jordan calling my name I knew she wouldn't look for me yet first she would talk with Hestia she always did.

Later she found me in Pennsylvania and told me about the meeting and I thought there was nothing else to do. Until she informed me of a special spell she could cast.

"Um Perce there is one thing left I can make you immortal for as long as I live and you can create a group of boys like Artemis has the hunters." I was shocked she could do that and I was confused 'How can she do that?' but eventually I agreed to it and I named it **Warriors of In Scutum **or **Warriors of The Shield**. 'the shield' is Jordan's nickname for some of us others (like Will Solace and Nico) call her woolfy or bells. When she cast her spell and I felt stronger I went after Nico and found him in New Orleans (Nice place by the way) and asked him to join by group and become my lieutenant and become immortal unless he falls in battle. He agreed and we went around bringing demigods to camp, but never telling them our names, and recruiting. We only had two distinct differences from the hunters: 1. We are boys. And 2. The boys can have girlfriends and leave but they lose their immortality and they can return and regain it.

Flashback End

I couldn't exactly say no and live, so I called Blackjack to me and told him where to go he said

"okay boss, but if any of them old gods hurt ya just call for me and ill stampeded them for ya" and we were off; I saw pegasi and dragons flying around every one had both a special Pegasus and dragon that chose them.

We flew to Olympus straight to it and met a sight strange to me. It was Apollo and Hermes actually looking serious and grim. I could see Jordan in the back ground, I wondered where Zeus and the others were. I followed them to the throne room and saw Artemis, Hestia, Hades, Dionysus, and Demeter. Apollo and Hermes joined them.

"I see you have noticed the missing members" Hades said slowly and I nodded

"It has been decided I would talk to you to lower the chances of yelling or attempted killings, any ways you're here about your warriors. We want to offer you immortality so you're not using Jordan's strength to continue fighting." Hades continued. I was confused; I was using up Jordan's strength? I looked over at her she smiled slightly and said

"You weren't supposed to know. I thought it would help 'cause it's not time for you to give up hope, not for a long time, Perce. I won't let you lose hope and despair, too many good people were lost but you are the best and I aint gonna let it happen. Your my brother if not by blood then in arms and us rebels stick together. " I looked at her and remembered all those times she defended the gods whether with words or with weapons. They were her family and she almost died defending them during the wars, I realized I had become one of her family as well; she would defend me to the death. I was grateful but I wouldn't let her use up her powers to help me.

"And your my sister and I won't let you keep doing this." I looked at Hades and said to him "Lord Hades I will accept immortality." He nodded like he expected it all along and then Hera appeared I watched Jordan fly to her in falcon form. Jordan rarely talks about or to Hera because she hates **ALL **demigods. Anyways the goddess said to me

"I grant you, Perseus Allen Jackson, Immortality for as long as Olympus endures. Rise now and take up your arms. You may now go unto the world different. But remember if you abuse your power I will be forced to remove it." I looked at here and felt a light surround me and my strength triple; I realized as Jordan had lost energy so had I.

I looked at Hera and said "Thank You milady I am very grate full for what you all have done for me." It may have been just imagining it but her faced seemed to soften. Before she left I watched as Jordan flew down and turned human dressed like a hunter only in gold clothes that looked bathed in flames, She bowed low. And said loudly

"Thank you my mother and Queen." All of us even the other gods and goddesses were just staring. This time Hera's faced definitely softened as she replied "Of course my daughter." That definitely freaked me out but Jordan just smiled kindly at Hera. When she left we all looked at Jordan she gave us a crooked grin and spoke.

"What it's not like I can say nice things to her while Zeus is listening can I? If I did he'd be all like '(adopts a deep voice) Your trying to steal my child' or 'you're working against me and using Jordan to spy against me.' Something that shows his paranoid side is insane." We all nodded and agreed he probably would do that. We all stayed and I talked to Hermes and Apollo about new kids getting help from, as they described it, _'elves as silent as shadow, grim yet joyful, quick to anger yet just in all matters and their leaders a green-eyed ranger and a fair maiden clothed in night.'_ Personally I think these kids watch way too many movies, and read to many fiction books. (don't tell Jordan that I said that elves and rangers are fiction she'd gut me then leave me to hang out with the crows while hanging off a cliff!) I told them that I'd look out for them and left to join Jordan at the food table (nachos!). But later the two gods confronted me and told me that they knew it was me and the warriors. So I confessed and they started handing me a list of demigods that aren't in camp yet, Demeter also gave me a list and when I showed them to Jordan she groaned.

"great just what we need more demigods. But at least we have another reason to visit my birth town." She replied starting to grin.

"Yes we all know how much you love Georgia, wouldn't let me leave for months when I visited last time with you." Lady Artemis (who had just spoken) had walked up while we were talking and shook her head fondly. She looked beautiful but I wasn't going to tell her that again I like my intestines.

"My Lady" I said bowing. I may be immortal but these guys can still blow me up (or gut me ). And I don't like being blown to smithereens. She looked at me sadly confusing me I was a man, was I not, and she tended to hate men.

"Perseus, Athena wishes to say she's sorry and she wishes her daughter had never done what she did. And I'm sorry as well, men rarely get their heart broken, but you of all heroes don't deserve it." I stared at her confounded before gaining my senses.

"Tell her she has nothing to be sorry for, for it was not her that did the deed. And you have nothing to be sorry about either it is done and we cannot change it. And if I might ask why Lady Athena isn't here." I replied politely and truthfully

She considered me for a moment "Wise words for one so young. But she is not here because we wished to miss any mishaps as she looks extraordinarily like her daughter. I will relay your message."

"Tell her I hold nothing against her." I said bowing once more as she left.

"That was dealt with well." I looked over to see both Jordan and Apollo standing there grinning the same _I'm-totally-awesome _grin. I realized they had said the same thing at the same time. Jordan looked tired as I realized she had hid her waning strength from me and I had never noticed, on the other hand Apollo looked like he was ready to party.

I looked at my watch and noticed it was nearly 11:15 p.m. I looked at Jordan and nodded she went round the stable to get Blackjack. I almost followed her when Hades looked at me and said carefully like he wasn't used to saying what he was saying.

"Perseus, I want to ask you a favor." He hesitated waiting for me to react and I nodded so he continued," I want you to promise me you'll look after my son. I'd rather not lose the son I'm most proud of." I smiled gently guessing how hard it was for him to say just that so I promised him I would. Then surprising the gods and goddesses present I ran and jumped off Olympus. As I was falling a silver dragon caught me. I looked back and saw the gods looking at me with astonishment just then a bright green dragon flew next to mine. Over the wind I yelled "yo Jordan havin' fun." See she told me while I was talking to Hades, about my dragon wanting me to ride her.

She grinned and yelled back "You betcha." Then a black dragon and a golden one flew next to me when I heard Jordan yell.

"Howdy Solace, Nico, Nightmare, and Sapiens. Aint it a nice night to be flying? "

Nico and his black dragon, Nightmare, laughed at her before Nightmare addressed his leader Peridox and they talked back and forth.

Will Solace on the other hand glared at her for using his last name, before asking Sapiens, his gold female dragon, to fly him next to Jordan. Everyone at camp knew that they had crushes on each other; well everyone but themselves. I listened as Nico and Will reported what had happened recently at camp while I was gone. When Luna, my dragon, spoke to me.

"What is troubling you little one?"

"Nothing Luna I'm fine just wanna think" I replied. I shared with her my memories of today's events and scratched her behind her third thorn going down her neck. She hummed and together the four of us flew out into the moonlight towards Colorado.

_A/N: hey I spent all last night, today, and Sunday typing this up so pls review and if your confused about where Jordan came from read my story In Scutum. Pls review and if my story doesn't help just pm me or put in the review and I'll answer it here and pls if any one has any suggestions please tell me. Oh and I'm in high school at the moment so updates are gonna be slow thanks to all who followed or favorite this chappies for y'all and pls answer my new poll ps I'm personally thinking about the plague but if y'all don't want me to I won't just think on in_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: after this chapter I will not update unless yall review pls the only reviews I have go to Hestia cause there flames. So pls review._

_Third Pov_

Soon they arrived at base in Colorado they were met by scouts on pegasi and dragons. When they saw it was him they used a horn to signify he was coming soon. They were greeted by the entire warriors group clamoring for answers but Percy calmed them all down and told them to wait in the auditorium. The auditorium was a large open space surrounded by tents. It was like a shed it was raised off the ground and had a large block of wood covering the top. It was painted a sea-green for Poseidon. Despite everything that happened, Percy still respected his dad Nico thought it was hilarious until Percy yelled at him to stop laughing everyone else thought that was funny. Whenever they move two dragons would lift it off the ground but it was always in the center.

Percy Pov

When everyone had arrived, except the demigods they were escorting to camp-half blood, Jordan stepped up and addressed the crowd.

"Well Warriors I know you want to know what happened and you will when…" Jordan broke off coughing horribly and I could nearly feel her pain. So Nico stepped up while Will walked her to the healers' tent.

"Anyways you will learn as we fly collect your items and be ready to fly out. We are heading to camp." Everyone knew what he meant; they would stay there instead of just dropping off demigods in the morning. Everyone left to pack up. Warriors packed up tents and items, and pegasi got hooked onto carriages and packs were stored in their dragon's pack or on their Pegasus. Everyone wore their clothing they were like an assassin's creed uniform except that it was the color that represents their parent. And on the bottom flames. The crest was like an English one except instead of lion and unicorn it was a dragon and Pegasus. The crest was located on the right shoulder above the heart.

The Hoods were enchanted so no one could see inside them except Jordan (cause she can't tell people apart otherwise), me, and Nico, unless you let them see in or take off your hood. It was time to go and I nearly let Peridox off his shift to carry the auditorium but Jordan said she'd stay on Sapiens so that Will could keep an eye on her in case she started coughing again. I knew she was trying to avoid special treatment, but I couldn't exactly let the one girl who gave up her strength to help me go through lots of pain now could I. I briefed them about me becoming an immortal and told them when we got back we were going to go after demigods, they groaned at that part but they would get over it. We set off.

LATER

We finally arrived at camp it was about noon since we took it easy and didn't bend the distance like we usually do. Jordan and Will flew up high and circled around far up enough it looks little more than an eagle the pegasi stayed with us but the dragons hid in the forest so they would not be seen. The first person I saw was Chiron he was talking to a camper, Joanne daughter of Hermes, when she left he spotted me and galloped to greet me. I enveloped him into a hug saying "CHIRON" I really was glad to see him again. I allowed him to see into my hood before I pulled it down he smiled at me before looking at my warriors; they were talking to the two demigods and telling the not to give my description out to anyone before one of them took their hands and led them around camp.

"Percy my dear boy you've grown." He started, "Did you hear about the new imm-"

"Chiron we can talk about that later in a counselors meeting please." I said quickly giving him a pleading look before I heard the single most annoying voice in my life.

"SOOOO, the cowards back. Well maybe you hadn't heard but I'm the new leader in this camp and I say you aren't allowed." I turned and saw Jacob my half-brother walking up to me with a cocky stride. I saw my warriors bristle at the insult and they looked like they were gonna attack so I said

"Jetzt nicht meine Freunde" they quieted but kept their hands on their weapons. To tell the truth I was really happy that they would defend me from him. His voice jolted me out of my thoughts.

"What's wrong wimp, gonna hide behind your friends, but I'd be scared to if I was going up against me too, cause I'm the best sword fighter in camp. You coward, still mad cause I stole your girlfriend, she wasn't worth much I'll tell you that but she has her privileges like being second in command. At least I did something worthy with my life. You're a wimp, a coward, bastard child, a…." he would have said more but Luna appeared and Will Solace had jumped from his dragon in front of me and now held an arrow to his throat. Jordan ran up and I watched a flash of green and gold in the forest as Peridox and Sapiens got ready to attack at slightest provocation. Jordan placed a hand on one of his shoulders and I placed one on the other and he backed down albeit slowly.

"That's right you bitchy slut bring your boyfriend back to your little bitch club." He sprinted off before we could react. I thought Jordan was going to insult him as her tongue was as sharp as her dragon's claws. But as I watched she did nothing, but I saw a few tears trickle down her face. I wondered what would make her cry when I realized three things. 1. Everyone knew she was in love with Will but it would never happen as Artemis would never allow it and his vows and he was known to 'play the field' before he made the vows. And she didn't want to get hurt. 2. Calling her a slut was the biggest insult ever since she wished to remain a virgin to the end of her days and she was practically raised by Artemis who would probably disown her, and she told me how her mom was one. And 3. She knew she acted bitchy and was probably wondering if we all thought of her as one as well. I huffed.

"Warriors set up camp in the forest. Jake take them to the clearing you know which one." I called to them immediately they started to walk not even questioning my orders. I smiled at them and saw Nico still there. Well he is the lieutenant so I guess he can stay, I nodded to him and turned to Chiron

"Time to start a meeting." I told him grimly he nodded and ran off to get the other campers.

Nico and I were walking up to the big house when I heard my name being shouted by multiple people. I turned around and was tackle hugged by Thalia, Piper, Katie, Hazel and Reyna. I hugged them back and saw Jason, Leo, Frank, and Clarisse. I motioned them over and gave each a hug even Clarisse. She looked surprised but hugged back me anyways. Then Thalia saw Nico and introductions started all over.

We walked and talked to each other, I learned a lot including that after I had left the Athena cabin tried to remove her from office but she refused so a boy, Mathew, said she either had to share power with him or have none at all so now there were two leaders. And that Piper and Jason were dating so were Hazel and Frank and Leo and Reyna. When we arrived there was only one other cabin Travis and Conner Stoll sitting down trying to pop a kernel of popcorn. All the other leaders filed past me and I saw Travis wink at Katie and watched as she tried to turn to hide her crush. We really need to get them together, what the hades I'm thinking like Aphrodite.

"Wish Perce was here" I heard Conner say. "Yeah he was the life of the party" Travis agreed. I smirked as I coming up behind them I said:

"Is that so well I like yall too." They jumped up saw me and hugged me more fiercely than the girls. I smiled at them and sat next to them and we exchanged meaningless words just being happy each other were there. When everyone else arrived at the house, they all said hi and hugged me if they knew me, the only ones not there was Annabeth and Jacob. Then I noticed Jordan among them and immediately I rounded on her as she looked even worse than before paler than hades and swayed with every movement.

"Jordan what are you doing here you look like you're on the edge of death." I berated her

"I'm supporting my father, Thanantos has no other children." The old fire was alight in her eyes but as I watched they started turning dim and I knew soon they would be white, she needed to be her for her father. Needless to say I gave in.

"Fine, but after this you're on bed rest until I say so." She nodded and collapsed into a chair. While Jacob and Annabeth came in holding hands. I thought it would hurt me seeing them together but I felt nothing but a slight twinge in my heart, I knew soon even that would fade soon. I was no longer heartbroken I had moved on. They sat down and Chiron started the meeting. First by introducing me but saying nothing about the warriors though. Then we reached the part everyone wanted to hear about. Who the new immortal was.

"First off the new immortal is here in this room." He paused uncertain then I nodded it was time to tell them. "Meet your newest God Percy Jackson." He smiled at me but I was confused I thought I was just an immortal not a god. Jordan saw my face and cackled.

"Didn't know you were a god did ya. Everyone meet the god of Tides, Hurricanes, Time, lord of horses, and acids." She looked like the white side of Melinoe like talking was killing her, (I would know I've seen her) but she still tried to look strong. Then

"He shouldn't be a god I should I'm much better than him, he nothing but a loser." Three guesses who that was. Jacob was standing up and stalking towards me. Nico stood up to intercept him but I pulled him down, then Jordan started hissing at Jacob and my old friends put their hands on their weapons but I shook my head I would deal with him. As he walked towards me he shot insults at me. He raised his hand to slap me but as he swung it at me I grabbed his wrist twisted it behind him. I brought both arms behind him and used my knives to drive his clothes into the ping pong table. Everyone looked at me scared.

"That's what happens when you mess with Warriors." Jordan whispered before collapsing onto the floor. I called to Will because he was our healer and he burst through the doors and we brought Jordan to the healer's wing in the big house. Will started trying to heal her but I could tell he was only able to keep her from death. I ignored the other campers as they wore shocked looks, then the screaming began I rushed everyone but Thalia, Nico, and Chiron out but my old friends refused to move so I let them stay. Jordan was screaming gibberish sometimes in Latin sometimes Greek or French or German or Spanish.

She started yelling in English." Will, NO PERCY ARTEMIS APOLLO. No stop it please stop Please." Then she started screaming, tears flowing down her face. I called out to Apollo to come and he flashed in immediately taking over from his son who looked ready to pass out himself. I watched as the other gods flashed in and took in what was happening. I saw Artemis looking grave she also looked horrified and hopeless. When she saw me she flicked her eyes towards the door I understood what she wanted. So I got up and followed her. When we were outside she cornered me and had me tell her everything about Jordan's symptoms. When I did she looked so heartbroken I wanted to comfort her but I didn't know how. She leaned over the rail and just stared out into the camp. I decided to risk it and put a hand on her shoulder forcing her to face me.

"Look at me. Artemis she's gonna be fine, this is Jordan were talking about. She's been through a lot worse. Just have some faith in Apollo he is your brother after all and a dang good healer. So don't give up hope yet."

She looked at me and whispered "Wise words for one so young." Before heading back inside. I walked to the warrior's camp and was surprised someone was already there waiting for me.

Poseidon's Pov

Zeus had called an emergency meeting. I swear if it's about Hermes eating hiss pizza slice again (by the way it was me) well at least I'll see Athena again. Wait what am I talking about it must be Aphrodite messing with me. Anyways we all arrived except Zeus and Hermes. I was looking at Athena as she talked her voice was like music, and she was beautiful as always her hair falling down her back and her gray eyes glowing. I turned away before she could notice me. Then Zeus and Hermes came running in I immediately stood up and asked what was wrong.

"Jordan's sick and dying," before Hermes finished Apollo flashed out. When he had finished we all flashed there but Hermes held me back and whispered into my ear

"The Warriors are there." I nodded at him and flashed out when I got there I saw Jordan on the bed crying out and Apollo over her muttering something in Greek when I noticed Athena wasn't there and Artemis wasn't either. Then I watched Artemis walk in a smile playing on her lips but when she noticed me looking her face hardened and she walked up to me.

"I was just talking to Perseus he's headed back to his camp in the woods." I nodded at her and said thanks before heading into the woods. I was walking when I came across Percy's old friend fighting with his Pegasus.

"Come on Inferno, we got to get to camp; no I'm not getting married what kind of question is that?" I chuckled at him and stepped out from the shadows.

"He's not asking that; he wants to know where Jordan is." Without looking at me he replied,

"Thanks Lord Poseidon. Anyways Inferno I'll tell you at camp. Which I'm guessing is where you want to go." I nodded and he led me to camp where I heard laughing, and saw Percy and Athena coming around the corner.

"He actually did that? Oh I never heard of this and if we're ever on good terms again I'm totally using this against him." I groaned out loud Athena probably told him about the **Dolphins Tale (the movie) **accident. He turned around chuckling when he saw me he paled. Was I really that bad? I turned to Athena and glared hard at her.

"Why, Athena, why do you have to tell everyone about that accident." She grinned at me and replied

"'cause it's funny to watch your reaction. Anyways you two need to talk." She flashed out and I shook my head fondly. I caught Percy looking at me with a knowing smirk. I just grunted and turned away, he motioned for me to follow. He led me through a maze of tents and trees which I would have easily gotten lost through but he seemed to know what to do. Along the way he said hi to everyone there and they all looked back with respect in their eyes. Finally we went in front of a tent that was a sea-green color, as we walked in I noticed pictures of all sorts, even pictures of the gods, and some bows and quivers, and swords of all kinds along with daggers, then my eyes fell on the cloak it looked like the one on my game I play when I get bored. Except I saw that it was sea-green and had Jordan's crest on it. He saw me looking at everything and smiled slightly.

"I needed to keep a stock for new members, and the Hephaestus kids just melt down what we find if they want to build something." I looked at him he really knew about everything that went on here and cared for his warriors; don't know why anyone would choose my other son over him. I took a seat in front of his desk he had.

"Talk while I do this will you father I need to make sure everything's okay with the Hephaestus kids." He looked at me and I nodded, been doing it a lot recently. So I started with how he must hate me but he raised his hand and looked me in the eye before saying that he didn't hate me nor could ever since I had saved his life once and was always going to be his father. I swelled with joy and then asked him to tell me what I had done since for some reason I couldn't remember so he did. And I was horrified this new son of mine was my supposed favorite. As he finished his story I stood and paced he looked over his papers before putting them down and looking at me laughter plain in his eyes. I asked what was wrong and he said "Artemis once told me to stop pacing just like that and it seems that Athena has the same idea." I looked at him confused before I heard it from the sky 'Poseidon stop pacing you're putting everyone on edge up here." I grinned at Percy and he grinned back. I stood at the door to leave before looking back and saying

"Just for the record _you're_ my favorite son not the other kid." He smiled at me and I flashed out. Before he left I heard him mutter

"Ugggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh stupid non-waterproof tent" I chuckled and headed back to check on Jordan and head up to Olympus.

Jordan's Pov

It was dark and people were laughing all around me and I started cussing in every language I knew.

Then I saw it, it was the campers and warriors all being burned, tortured or raped. I started to scream. Then everyone faded into the background except Will, Percy, Artemis, and Apollo. I could see them being tortured and I was screaming for whomever to stop torturing them. Then the hands came touching me and ripping my arms and my skin. I could feel a fire burning under my skin. I saw a flash and there stood Will and Apollo they grabbed my hands yelling.

"Wake up Jordan wake up it's just a dream. Wake up." I jerked up and saw Will first I leaned over and hugged him and my heart fluttered a little before I hugged Apollo and Artemis, who was standing next to her bother.

"Where's Percy?" I asked

"He's talking to Poseidon right now" I looked over and saw Athena leaning on the side of the door. I hugged her and looked at Apollo who looked confused. When asked what was wrong he looked at Athena and replied.

"Since when do you call uncle P, Poseidon." We all looked at him even his child before just ignoring him.

They soon left to give the news that I was awake to the other gods. I jolted as I realized I needed to tell Percy something NOW.

Percy Pov _( yay he's back PS Athena and his conversation was mainly just telling him to talk to his dad as his dad was really depressed then Percy made a smart comment by saying " some on likes dad" needless to say he won't be riding hard for a few days)_

I made my way through the tents and headed towards the hospital ward to see Jordan. I met with Luna and she had me tell her all about the day since Peridox wasn't talking. I told her and commented on her attitude.

"You remind me of Artemis both of you are strong and able to hold your own, beautiful, and feminists."

She started laughing in her weird way _I'm telling Artemis you just called her beautiful_. I paled and had to beg her not to. When I arrived at the hospital Jordan was up and looking nervous. When she saw me she started talking real fast.

"Oh my gods Percy I'm so sorry; please forgive me, I'm so sorry." I got her to calm down and tell me what happened.

"Oh Percy I'm sorry. Okay one day I was walking down past Aphrodite's palace okay and I her complain that percabeth was being destroyed by the girl in the relationship. I should have known that meant Annabeth. I'm so sorry maybe if I had told you earlier this wouldn't have happened." I looked at her she seemed so upset that I smiled at her and sat down on her bed.

"Jordan it wasn't meant to be, so it's fine now. I'm over her now; and my warriors need me so I can't keep a broken heart forever. Like I told Athena it's not your fault." She smiled at me then Will walked in

"Jordan you need to lie down Apollo said so." Jordan just stuck out her tongue at him but laid down anyways.

Third Person on Olympus Athena's palace.

Athena and Artemis had just watched Percy and Jordan's talk.

"He seems more mature than many males especially not holding Annabeth's betrayal over my head." Athena said looking over at Artemis who smiled slightly and replied. "Yes he is. He's very different from other males. But enough about them…"

"You can never hear enough about Percy can you?" Athena cut in innocently.

Artemis glared at her and continued. "I was going to, what about you and Poseidon; I know how you feel about him."

"There is nothing there Artemis but what about you and Percy? Hmmmm." Athena said smirking. Artemis blushed and turned around. "What gave it away?"

"Well besides the fact you won't let anyone say a word against him and the only real male to ever catch your eye and have you respect him. Well soon even Apollo will notice."

Artemis Turned around and said "So what, maybe I do like him. He is good looking and respectable different from many boys. But I won't say anything if you don't." they agreed and want their different ways.

_A/N: So how did I do tell me in a review and answer my new poll remember I won't update unless I get at least one review. And any ideas or things I missed will be greatly appreciated. So bye till next time _

_PS. It's a Pertimis and Pothena and maybe some Hephaestus/aphrodite_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N I know I said only one review but for now on before I will update again I need at least 5 reviews before I'll update. I want to thank HEwhoWALKSaloe for the review so thx. And I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with story so any ideas and I'll be grateful. I have some ideas but yalls input is worth so much to me that I've been working on this even at school and nearly got it taken up. And I really want yall to know this is not a filler chap over Jordan's illness because it's going to be tied in with whatever happens._

_**Third Pov in the arena.**_

The sounds of daggers clanging against each other rang out. A ring of campers stood around two fighters Jordan, a day after the illness had happened, and Will Solace. As they fought Jordan shout out words of encouragement or tips on what to do. Suddenly Will used a beginner's move twisting Jordan's arms behind her and holding her to his body cutting off chances of escape. The crowd gasped never seeing Jordan been out done before.

"Told you I was good." Jordan smiled softly and placed her lips next to his ear, he shivered slightly but she didn't pay it any attention.

"You may be good," an unseen knife shot out from her outfit. "But I'm better." She twisted her knife, the flat of the blade, and pushed his hands off hers. Shooting her leg out she had her leg go in a circle and he jumped back. Then they started fighting again trading and dodging blows.

"You need ignore distractions such as beautiful women or a comrade who is fighting OK." She said concentrating.

"It's kind of hard with the first one." Will stated grinning, Jordan's eyes darkened as she heard those words and saw Drew waving flirtiusly. She heard Blasa her Pegasus mutter, '_Idiotic girl'_ she smirked as she heard Peridox say the same thing but it soon slid off her face. Will watched her eyes darken and next time the daggers caught he smirked and said "Especially since the most beautiful is fighting me." She looked at him and stepped back but didn't lower her dagger.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere Solace, you should know that." They continued to exchanging blows till she sheathed her knife and stepped back saying that was enough for today. As he walked past he leaned closer to her and whispered

"I wasn't kidding about you being the most beautiful women here." He kissed her on the cheek and walked off. Everyone looked at her to see what her reaction would be. She touched the cheek before shaking her head and walked off but a smile was playing on her lips. In the back of the group Artemis watched and heard everything that happened. Her eyes flared when he kissed her on the cheek.

"How dare he even touch her." Her anger only flared when Jordan didn't get mad at him and seemed happy even that it had happened. She stalked into the woods. She would have a talk with Jordan soon.

_**Later**_

Percy was walking towards Jordan's tent when he heard voices.

"He's just going to hurt you." Artemis, he had never heard her raise her voice to Jordan before.

"No he's not and we're just friends." Jordan was yelling to so today was a weird day for Percy.

"That's what you think males are just going to ruin your life, there all the same."

"What about Percy then huh. Like I said before he's just a friend."

"Don't bring Perseus into this. And you will not do anything with that _boy_." Percy walked in to see the two girls glaring daggers at each other.

"Am I interrupting something." They looked at me and replied

"Yes/NO!" They glared at each other.

"Yes we are done."

"No we are not you can't control my whole life and not every male is the same." Jordan finished her tirade and left. Percy turned to Artemis and saw she was downcast; she looked at him and said

"What did I do wrong? She seems against trusting me." She sat down and Percy sat down next to her. Her heart fluttered a little bit.

"You didn't do anything wrong. But trust me Will's a hard person to hold a grudge against and not too like." She looked at him with piercing silver eyes.

"You know this boy Jordan likes." He snorted and looked at her; his green eyes sad. Once again her heart fluttered.

"Yes I do. He's one of my warriors. But personally I think Jordan is more important to him than any oath." She looked at him incredulously.

"You don't care about your warriors breaking their oath?" He laughed a little his eyes sad at the thought of someone else getting a perfect life. At the sound of his voice and the sadness in his eyes her heart seemed to break.

"Oh I do, but what's going to stop Aphrodite and her new favorite couple. And if Will and Jordan are supposed to be together who am I to stop them." They sat in silence for a few minutes before Percy broke it.

"Well I had best be going. I need Jordan's help with the baby pegasi. I will see you later Artemis." After he left Artemis whispered.

"Goodbye my dear Percy."_ (A/N I'm not good with romance k guys sorry)_

_**Percy POV**_

I had just left Artemis to her thoughts and went to find Jordan. I found her by the stream washing off her face Peridox next to her. I was wondering what she could be washing off when she looked at me and I saw her puffy eyes. She had been crying. She turned into an ermine and crawled up Peridox's neck and stood on his shoulder.

"I never understood how it is your able to do that." I said to her chuckling.

Both Peridox and Jordan turned to look at me.

_How I do what? _I heard her ermine voice I my head.

"The change your form thing?" I replied to her watching as her and Peridox communicated about who should tell me. It was decided Peridox would.

His deep voice was laced with amusement. _As a Child of Thanantos this is her only natural power, other than to cause a painless death but she doesn't like using that one a lot. _Jordan looked at me and started laughing when asked why she said.

"So what's up with you and Artemis, hmm?" I blushed and stuttered out.

"Nothing," Peridox was literally roaring with laughter. I heard a familiar chuckle and turned to see Luna sitting in the clearing. I glared at her.

"Really Luna Really, your worse than Nico." She looked affronted

_I am nothing like that annoying little monkey, but Nightmare is awesome and cute. _This got Peridox to stop laughing at her; soon Jordan stopped laughing to and cried out.

"Percy, the baby pegasi are gone Blasa can't find them!" I knew who Blasa was, she was Jordan's Pegasus. With a mane of flame and a rippling brown coat she was the envy of many pegasi and the holder of hearts of many more. But all she cared about where the children and if she couldn't find them she got___**GRUMPY**__**. **_So we spent the rest of the day catching the little rascals who thought it was funny to poop everywhere.

Around 3:00 all the warriors were in the arena and I saw them again. Jacob and Annabeth were walking through the arena kissing, hugging, and holding hands. I was getting annoyed; they were distracting my warriors from training. Then they caught sight of me and walked towards me, Jordan, who had been lying beside my feet in wolf form, jumped up and started growling. The warriors stopped working to see what was happening I waved for them to continue. Thalia and Nico raised an eyebrow at them, Will just kept sleeping.

"Shut up you bitch." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Annabeth cussing. Jordan paused for a second but then continued growling now showing her teeth.

"You should learn to control your pets. Coward, hiding behind a puppy are we. And it's an ugly bitch too." Jacob said laughing; I could feel my temper rising I was going to blow soon. I watched as Jordan snapped her jaws at them. Annabeth walked up to her as if to smack her.

"Oh I wouldn't do that, she might kill you." It was Will talking one eye opened slightly.

"I highly doubt that _thing_ could do as much as hurt a fly." But she backed off, kissed Jacob on the cheek, and left. Thalia, Nico, Will, and Jordan followed her. That left me with Jacob.

"Still a coward are we, hiding behind a dog, a bitch at that." At that I was ready to start growling. Waves crashed along the shore and the nearby pegasi started getting agitated. I force myself to calm down.

"But don't worry I'll soon show the stupid gods how idiotic they were giving you immortality." He swung a sword at me but I blocked it with riptide. We fought but it was clear I was stronger so he whistled and a familiar looking Pegasus flew up to him and I called for Blackjack he flew down and I jumped up on his back. We continued our fight in the air but he was barely past beginner and he obviously thought I wouldn't be experienced on Pegasus fighting.

_Master I can't stay up much longer. Please my lord I must rest._ I could hear his Pegasus complaining. He had his Pegasus call him Master? What kind of messed up junk was that.

"Shut up Jackass." I was going to kill him how dare he insult the Pegasus.

_Its Guido master._ Now I know where I saw him before he was Blackjack's old friend. I looked below me and saw my friends had returned and Jordan had blood in her mouth. I hope she didn't kill Annabeth because that would be hard to explain.

"Whatever" but soon Jacob realized he was losing and summoned water to try and drown me. Idiot.

When I removed it I was sitting there grinning. I shot him down with a weak water missile when he held on Guido bucked him off. He was knocked off Guido but he landed in the water so he was alright. I flew down to meet my friends.

_**Will's Pov from when they followed Annabeth.**_

How dare Annabeth insult Jordan and Percy? I thought. I was going to kill her; maybe I should have let her attempt to smack Jordan. Jordan flew ahead as a falcon. We kept following her and soon she flew down and landed on my shoulder signaling we were gaining on Annabeth. We soon cornered her and she just smirked.

"What are you guys going to do?" Jordan flew to the ground and turned into a tiger. Jordan's right they are beautiful and deadly creatures, just like Jordan. Annabeth seemed taken aback at her sudden change.

"I guess you really are a slut hanging out with these manwhores. Not you of course Thalia I know it's only Artemis' word keeping you with these bastards. And you Will looking as hot as ever I'm sure I could be a great girlfriend to you since Jacob isn't worth much." She winked suggestively and that set Jordan off. Jordan jumped up and attempted to kill Annabeth with her claws, but I grabbed her by her scruff and pulled her back I leaned down and started talking to her to get her to calm down. She kept snapping at Annabeth but stayed by me and Nico. Thalia looked angrier than I have ever seen her. She walked up to Annabeth and SMACK. Annabeth's face was bright red. She looked at me and I tapped Jordan's left paw slightly and she took the signal launching herself at Annabeth who turned and ran but Jordan didn't give chase. I looked at her and she seemed to smile at me before changing into a human form.

"So I guess you don't want me dating anyone else but you huh?" I was the one who said this and I flinched inwardly at my comment, I wasn't supposed to say it out loud. Everyone looked at me and I was sure she was going to slap me but she just raised an eyebrow and said.

"Did you just ask me to be your girlfriend?" Nico was laughing at my predicament until a dead mouse hit him in the face. I glanced up skywards and saw a flash of gold; I called out in my mind, 'Thank you Sapiens.'

I realized Jordan was still waiting for an answer and answered "Yes I believe I did." Thalia and Nico were looking at me stricken. Jordan looked at me and grinned.

"I'm sure Percy can make one exception to the rule." I was the one confounded; did this mean that she liked me? The truth is I have had a crush on Jordan ever since I first saw her when we were 7 when she had come to my school and stayed there for a week to check up on me for Dad.

Jordan just transformed into a wolf and nudged me to walk we started back towards the arena.

_The answer is yes I like you, now will you move your butt so we can find Percy. _Jordan had just spoken in my head her voice like a musical howl. I shook my head I shouldn't have said anything in the first place Artemis would kill me. Jordan slowed down and turned into a human putting her head on my shoulder and giving me a one sided hug like she knew what I was thinking. We found Percy fighting with his half-brother and Jordan turned into a wolf and curled up next to me as the four of us sat down. I noticed she had blood in her mouth. And apparently so did Percy 'cause once he whooped his brother's tushi he asked her about it she mumbled.

_I bit my tongue._ We had a good laugh at her then until she growled at me to shut up which I would have been stupid to not listen to. Anyways we told Percy that I wanted to leave the warriors to be with Jordan but he wouldn't accept it saying.

"I have never seen a better healer than you except your father so you can stay as the immortal healer, but you can help with everything else." When asked why he made an exception he said because if he said no Jordan would whoop his hinny. I agreed but was happy nothing would really change.

Later when we were at the Campfire I said "Nothing is really going to change between us is it Bells." Jordan looked at me and replied "No not really." But she kissed my cheek and rested her head on my shoulder. I guess dreams really do come true.

_**Percy Pov**_

I was walking along the beach at midnight when I heard a noise unused to my new godly powers the tides started crash heavily against the beach shore until I calmed them down. I looked over and saw Artemis walking over the beach towards the forest. I called out to her, but she ignored me and kept walking I noticed her glassy eyed expression. I called out to her once more and when she didn't react I followed her. We went deeper into the forest than I have ever been before. I was about to leave her to walk alone when I felt an evil presence. I nearly drew my sword before thinking it could just be Jordan in a bad mood cause that tends to happen. So I continued to follow Artemis until we reached a clearing; it was shrouded in darkness. She walked in but I stayed by the entrance. I saw a flash of movement and saw a large black bird as dark as Tartarus. It was looking at Artemis in a way that made me shiver.

In a flash it dived at her and cut a deep gash into her left arm. I yelled in outrage and watched as an acid shot out of my hand, like water used to, the moment it hit the bird it disappeared. I called out to Apollo to help but it was as if he was blocked out from me. So I called out to Luna to help quick as ever she dived down and had me in her jaws, reaching behind her she dropped us off at her shoulders in a little dip. She lifted her wings and was high in the air in a second.

_**Artemis Pov**_

I watched as people I knew were tortured. I was about to break down when I heard a comforting murmur I knew it was a familiar voice, the nightmare started to fade.

I was starting to wake and felt something warm against my back which I seemed to fit against perfectly and I wanted to stay there forever but a horrid pain in my shoulder woke me up even farther. I could feel something underneath me too. Too tired to open my I listened to the voices I had heard.

"Luna how am I supposed to stanch the bleeding."

_How am I supposed to know; I'm a dragon._

"Exactly why you should know." I realized I knew that voice. It was Percy Jackson and the thing I was on top of must be Luna his dragon. I jolted up and realized the comfortable thing had been Perseus's chest. He looked at me and his face seemed to break into relief. He looked so cute when he was worried…Wait what am I talking about it must be Aphrodite messing with me.

"Hey Artemis you remember anything?" I shook my head I really couldn't remember. Suddenly I heard a voice whispering to me. I couldn't feel anything not even pain. It told me too strangle Percy that I needed to kill him I tried to fight and was quickly overwhelmed I started to scream mentally at the voice saying I wouldn't ever. Then I realized I was being held in a claw.

_She was trying to kill you Percy I couldn't let that happen._ I realized it was Luna I also realized we weren't moving.

"Bring her back up here Luna please it seems like it's like Jordan's illness only, Jordan was never possessed. Why is that?" as the dragon brought me back up she answered.

_Jordan was able to throw it off because her immune system probably knew how to fight it and she had Will, Peridox, and Blasa; plus it's hard to get even slight control over her and with her father being who he is . Artemis had no defenses._

I listened to all this as she laid me back down next to Percy. He grinned slightly at me. I heard Luna shout in alarm_. Percy I am not able to move, something is holding me; here we are simply hovering. _As she said that Peridox shot out of nowhere and grabbed all four of her legs from the top and flew with all his might we broke free of the spell and he tossed us forward before yelling.

_Percy protect Luna and Artemis. Don't let Luna get hurt and keep Artemis close to you as close as possible. And beware darkness._ He would have said more but he was swallowed by the shadow. Luna let out a cry and was about to turn back but Percy made her go on; he really is different and a good leader despite his fatal flaw I thought. I collapsed soon and Percy did as Peridox had bid him; he put one arm around me and held me close. I once again thought about how my body seemed to fit perfectly into his chest. Stupid Aphrodite.

_A/N hey I decided to cut it here and I want at least 5 reviews before I update again. I have a challenge for yall whoever can answer both questions correct gets to add an oc either a dragon, Pegasus. Or demigod. Questions are:_

_What was the main difference between Artemis's and Jordan's illness?_

_And what saying did I repeat in both this chapter and last? _

_I'll give you a hint to the last one: it has something to do with couples. (Aphrodite)_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N I know I asked for 5 reviews and got 2 but I am still going to update this time since I know I'm a horrible writer but pls even flames will be loved. So at least 3 this time please I have over 1,000 people read it but only a few reviewed it_

_**Percy Pov**_

I flew into Olympus, Luna barely breathing she were so tired. Artemis had passed back into a nightmare and would thrash and scream unless she was being talked to. Apollo came out to meet me and grabbed Artemis from me. Luna flew into the room next door to lie down and rest.

I turned as the sounds of dragon wings came closer. I could tell it was Will and Sapiens since she is the 4th biggest dragon. They flew in and Will looked at me I knew what he was asking.

"Fourth door on the left." He nodded to me and ran off to find his dad. I followed Sapiens into the next room and lay down next to Luna. I looked up at the sound of trotting and saw Jordan on Blasa. She was hanging on just barely; Blasa's wings the only thing keeping her up. I jumped up and caught her as she fell. She was unconscious so I put her on the nearby couch and waited until Will came out of the infirmary where Apollo had been. He was pale and shaking.

I walked up to him and looked him in the eyes, he nodded, I moved my foot to the left, he nodded again, I lifted my chin, but this time he shook his head. I nodded to him and he walked into the other room. So Artemis wasn't having nightmares, would recover soon, but was unconscious.

I walked over to Jordan to see her sitting up and talking to Will.

"How's Artemis and Apollo," Her voice was raspy like she hadn't talked in years; I flinched at the sound of it.

"Well my dad's so awesome that he's fine, and Artemis could pull through anything," Will said looking at her. Jordan chuckled her voice returning.

"You really are your dad's son," Jordan laughed and looked at me.

"You should go check up on them. 'Pollo would enjoy the company." I looked at her, she seemed fine so I nodded and left. When I arrived at the door I leaned against the sill and looked in Apollo was standing over Artemis whispering. He stood up straight and said.

"Come on Arty time to wake up so you can tell me what happened." I couldn't help it I snorted and he turned around to look at me.

"Arty, really Apollo something more original next time please, anyways I can tell you what happened." He looked disappointed that I didn't like the nickname but listened to the story when I told him the last thing Peridox had told me he seemed worried.

"Are you sure he said darkness." I looked at him oddly.

"Yes I'm sure that is what he said." He looked worried but at that moment Artemis woke up. When we saw she was awake we grinned like maniacs.

"Stop grinning like madmen before I make you, why does my head hurt." We didn't stop grinning.

"Oh just because your subconscious is disgusted by the fact that our young Perseus saved you." Apollo said wisely. Artemis swatted at him and I chuckled and put on a hurt face.

"And here I was thinking I was different *SIGH* I guess I was wrong." Apollo looked at me smiling as Artemis shook her head at my actions.

"Of course your different you're my cousin and my brother at the same time how different is that." I just shook my head at him and took my leave. When I returned to the livin' room, as Apollo called it, I saw Jordan and Will asleep on the couch, Sapiens sleeping behind it, Blasa next to it and Luna in the middle of the floor. Luna lifted her wing and I crawled underneath it and she covered me. I was immediately warm and I realized how tired I was I drifted off quickly.

_**Couple hours later**_

I was awoken by the sound of crashing, like something had hit Olympus. When Luna moved her wing I looked over to see Jordan staring at the doorway Will next to her. She had tears in her eyes. I looked at the doorway and saw flash of green before Peridox walked through the door way. At first I thought he wasn't going to fit before the door and room expanded to hold his bulk.

Jordan immediately ran up and hugged him her arms not even fitting a sixteenth of the way around. He flinched when she touched him and I looked at his wounds. He was bleeding from his neck and legs, his wings had puncture wounds. He looked like he was at Death's door. Luna came up and had him lean on her until they got to the middle of the room. Will already went to work on healing him. I asked him if he remembered what else he had to say, he said he didn't remember anything past, flying around and hearing Luna's voice but being unable to see here.

Jordan had started crying, she kept trying to stop but I could tell she was feeling Peridox's pain. Soon the dragons and Blasa were trying to calm her down. When she finally stopped she looked at me and said

"Percy y-you said Peridox s-said something what was it." So I told her as with Apollo she froze at the word darkness but wouldn't tell me what it was about. We were tired but Will didn't look any worse, so I guess he got additional powers for being an immortal healer. Jordan had us leave the room and brought us to a guest room with two beds. It was nice and stocked full of everything. Jordan turned into wolf and lay between the two beds. We were so tired we didn't pay attention to the items around the room. I looked at the clock 1:00am I had only slept 2 hours at all today and I had nightmare's the day before. Well I'm not waking up till 11.

When I awoke Jordan was gone and Will still asleep. I didn't feel like yelling so I tossed a stiff pillow at him which he caught. I was surprised before I looked at his face which had dark bags under his eyes.

"How long were you awake?" I asked him he looked at me oddly.

"You didn't hear Jordan pacing all night long," when I shook my head he continued. "Well she was pacing all night and she finally left around 6:00 am but I couldn't fall asleep either. Though maybe Hypnos made a special visit to you since you're a new god." I realized for the first time I was actually a god. With everything happening I had completely forgotten about it.

"What time is it?" He looked at his watch. "12:00" I hopped out of bed and looked in the closet I saw Will do the same on the other side of the room. I was surprised to see clothes that fit me in there. I grabbed a sea-green shirt and some jeans and changed into them. I saw Will in a stormy gray shirt and some cacky shorts. When he saw my raised eyebrow at his choice of clothing he said.

"Stop staring I know I'm hot but no need to stare, I don't work that way," I threw a Wii controller at him but he just laughed and dodged it. When we got near the throne room I heard voices.

"Beware the Darkness, Zeus. Do you really think it was a coincidence _I_ was poisoned as well.?"

"Jordan do you really think…" I heard Zeus' voice say before Jordan's cut him off.

"Yes I think obviously, I'm not dead so I have to think." Zeus seemed to have caught on to a hidden massage because he fell silent. We walked inside and saw all the gods there and Jordan siting in the middle with Peridox's head in her lap her eyes tired like she would fall asleep any moment. When she saw us she ran up and hugged us hugging Will a little bit longer. I could tell Athena had noticed and was trying to figure it out. I looked around nervously at the gods who also seemed nervous.

" So Perseus I'm guessing you found out your powers." I nodded to Demeter who had spoken but I wanted to ask a question.

"But why do I have acidic powers?"

"Because I thought you might need it plus it's fun playing with acids, by the way try to hit me with it." I looked at her skeptically but I tried. Like the first time, acid shot out from my hand she merely lifted a hand and absorbed it.

"Well your better than I thought you would be. By the way the acid comes from your own body so if you eat only carrots or something you will have to use more energy to create your own acid." When I asked how she knew she replied that she spent lots of her time with Athena.

"No wonder you're so smart." I heard my dad say everyone gave him a look. "If you spend a lot of time around Athena you learn something don't you." He looked confused about why we didn't understand.

"Yes Poseidon they do but don't stress yourself to much trying to understand it, you might destroy what little amount of brain cells you have." Athena said it slowly like she was talking to a two year old. My dad threw a pillow he created, at her and stuck out his tongue before turning back to us. Jordan shook her head and turned into a cat and jumped into Will's arms which seemed to confirm whatever Athena had been thinking.

I noticed Artemis looking at them and shot her a grin and said "Hey arty guessing your fine now." Everyone looked like they thought she would destroy me. But she just shook her head sadly.

"Oh, Perseus I'm sorry to say that Apollo has rubbed off on you and that if you can't call me something more original then I will duct tape your mouth shut." Everyone was shocked but me and my companions. I could see a smirk of her beautiful face, I tore my gaze from her and looked at Apollo true enough his mouth was taped shut and he couldn't seem to get it off. I looked back at Artemis who was openly smirking now.

"Glorious tape?" I questioned, she nodded. At everyone's confused looks I relented.

"Glorious tape is duct tape Hephaestus and Jordan made, it can only be taken off my whoever put it on." They nodded and Hermes was laughing his head off at Apollo's problem. After he calmed down we were left in an awkward silence until Blackjack ran in.

_Boss the camps are under attack and Ground beef's there_.

Will yelled out "Blackjack how many are there." While Blackjack answered I noticed the gods looked confused about why Will could understand Blackjack.

Peridox left us there and flew off Blasa at his side. Jordan jumped down transformed into a human, grabbed Will's hand and ran off the edge of Olympus. I looked at the gods who seemed confounded about why they had held hands. I backed up and said chuckling.

"There dating what can you do?" I back flipped off Olympus and was caught by Luna and we all sped off towards camp. Oh how I love messing with the gods.

_A/N I know it was short but I'm tired cause my chinchilla Fizzy wouldn't let me sleep and school is horrible. i know im a crappy writer but i still like reviews. and im thinking about doing a **reading the books** fanfiction so if any one has the pdf file for Percy jackson and the lightning thief please send it to me.I know yall didn't answer my last challenge but here's another._

_What is the Darkness?_

_A hint is it has something to do with her actual family._

_Who is her father?_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N I know this is so overdue but nobody seemed to review so I didn't update this and I lost my mojo. I'm so sorry. And yes HEwhoWALKSaloe it is her grandfather. So take a cookie and if you want to create an oc tell me since you earned it._

Third pov

When they finally arrived at camp the battle was half-won and the arriving members quickly to care of them. Percy quickly took care of the Minotaur who didn't seem up to his usual games. They found the hunters and warriors fighting in the middle of camp.

"We don't need a _boys _help, we were doing just fine on our own without your fancy dragons sticking their heads in it." Thalia was growling out her words, and Percy groaned when he saw she was yelling at his lieutenant, Nico.

"Well you seemed to need it. If I remember correctly I saved your life. If you're so angry that the warriors saved your ass than do something 'cause from where I'm coming from you have, no need to have a spaz attack!" Nico shouted back in her face. They were at blows and their groups ready to fight behind them. Percy ran in between them pushing them apart Thalia gasped.

"Who are you— Percy is that you." She said whispering her anger flowing out Percy gave her a stern look that said why are you fighting?

"They started it, by trying to prove that _men_ are better than girls." Another hunter stated Jordan snarled at her shut up.

"I'm sure the warriors didn't—"

"You're only defending them because you're a _boy_ too." The same hunter shouted and the warriors started fidgeting.

"I/He am/is not." Percy whirled around to see who had spoken with him to see Artemis walking towards them the sun shining of her skin.

"Quiet Phoebe. You would do well to remember to be respectful towards other gods even if they are Percy." Percy raised his hands in a wtf gesture, Artemis waved him down as she turned to her hunters to give orders Percy turned to his Warriors.

"Okay everyone check for any injuries and get them treated before starting repairs. Luna check on the other dragons, Blackjack the pegasi. And Nico," He said as his lieutenant tried to get away. "You need to go to my tent I'll speak to you in a minute." Percy turned around to see Thalia glaring at him, he gave her a helpless face and she stopped glaring and turned to obey Artemis' order. He mouthed a quick 'Thanks' to Artemis before following his lieutenant.

'He really is different than other males.' Artemis thought.

_**Jordan's pov**_

I was watching them fight the idiots; it isn't the time to fight. I was on my way to Aphrodite's place to ask a question of her. When I finally got there she was muttering to herself.

"Aph, you okay." This shocked her out of her stupor and she turned around and smiled at me.

"Yes I'm okay only thinking. What brings you here darling?"

"Boy troubles." I groaned out. She brightened a lot.

"Oh really who is it?" so I told her about Will.

"I can tell you one thing he really does like you." She said fixing imaginary make-up messes. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Well Drew likes him too. And she's 1. Prettier than me. 2. Can use charmspeak. 3. Is obsessed with Will. And 4. They've dated before so what if he decides she's better than me."

"Obviously he doesn't care about any of those things since he was stupid enough to test the gods' wrath if he breaks your heart." I gaped at her.

"You just admitted I was ugly by saying he doesn't care about her being prettier than me." I put on a fake hurt look before grinning at her and continuing.

"So how are your troubles going?" I asked knowing it would shock her.

"How much do you know?" She questioned.

"Oh I know all of it; the whole Pothena, Thalico, and Pertemis, shenanigan thing and I must say I approve of the pairings." She blinked at me.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

"'cause I wanted to see how you go with this and it's obvious you need help."(A/N that means yall need to help me with this and I know I'm a crappy writer that's why I want your help.)

"Anyways I better go before they miss me." She gave me a parting gift of chocolate and I turned into a Phoenix and fire-flashed to camp and just flew around a while.

_**Percy Pov **_

I couldn't believe Nico and Thalia were fighting over something so trivial. They never fought about boys vs. girls. It was just something that didn't happen. I wonder if Aphrodite has something to do with it, she would probably find it funny or something. I walked into my tent to see Nico pacing and I barked out.

"Sit down." He automatically sat down before looking at me; I sat down on the edge of my table. I groaned when I saw I still hadn't signed the forms allowing the Hephaestus kids to melt down old weapons. I turned to Nico and sighed, what was I going to have to do. I'm not the one who deals with punishments that's Nico and Jordan.

"What happened Nico?"

"I don't know one minute we were sitting at camp next moment we were being attacked. Nightmare heard a scream and me and a few other warriors followed the sound to find Thalia and a few hunters being attacked. We helped them and by that time the rest of the monsters were gone and Thalia rounded on me. I have no idea what happened Thalia may not like boys but she usually doesn't explode like that." I shook my head it was kinda weird.

"Fine, go but if I find you fighting again its dragon duty for you." I laughed at his horrified face. He left and I was left just sitting there until I heard a knock and told them to come in. It was Artemis, I groaned.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked raising a delicate eyebrow.

"Now I'm going to be yelled at for multiple reasons that I don't understand. And I'll ask Jordan and she'll tell me that I was insulted in 20 different ways." She laughed at me and sat down.

"No, actually I'm here to thank you for ah helping me." I was surprised she would actually do it but by now I had realized she wasn't what everyone thought she was.

"Well your welcome, now I have to figure out what happened from my group." She nodded and looked like she wanted to say more but instead she left. I kind wished she had stayed to talk, and she looked beautiful today and her voice… what am I thinking; Aphrodite must be messing with me. I groaned again when I caught sight of the 20 pages of notes about recent hunts and files about demigods we helped.

_A/NI know its short but I'm tired and I would really love some reviews so pls review and tell me how I should work this._


	8. beta Neft22 helped with new chapter

**DISCLAIMER! **

**No offence if I was Rick Riordan I would have Percy and Hercules fight in MoA.**

PERCY'S POV

Ugh, Paperwork... Jake age 13 wishes to join. Yada yada yaaa... Nope, Aj, possible, Sam son of Ares, I guess. Man I've only done that much? 5 pages!? Suddenly there was a giggle outside and a knock on my door.

"You know Percy you really shouldn't speak out your thoughts." She called from the other side.

"Come in!" I said, Now why she came shocked me a little. But thinking about it now, Not really she's visited a lot lately. Atremis... Her eyes seemed to glow since it was the middle of the night.

"What's up? Is something wrong?" I asked as she plopped down in the chair in front of my desk.

"Oh no, I was just wondering if you found out what happened earlier today. My hunters wouldn't talk about it, No matter what." She answered, she seemed a little shaky.

"Oh yes, I know exactly went wrong." I mused, Snickering to myself. She looked at me, as if saying 'Have you gone bonkers?' I laughed at her expression. She just raised her delicate eyebrows at me.

"So anyway, You know Thalia's fear right?" I asked, She nodded.

"Well Nico, When he "Saved her" he was on Nightmare. So when he swooped down and "saved the day". He rode up high in the air. Mistake number... uh 2 number one was when he wrapped his arms around her. So when everything was done they had just landed. And thus the fight started." She was giggling at my antics. "You know I knew the great goddess Artemis giggled." I said smirking at her.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Perseus." She said barely a whisper.

"Well that doesn't exactly surprise me either." I replied skimming through the papers. Why ever in the world I am working faster now, Is just beyond me.

"Percy would you accompany me to the beach?" She asked, Sure why not.

"Well if my paperwork can tag along sure." She laughed, "What's so funny?"

"Percy, You're just hopeless. You act like the paperwork is a person." She smirked at me.

"Well it is a distraction you know." I replied sticking my tongue out at her. Artemis just shook her head. I grabbed my folder and followed her out. We mostly walked in silence until we heard an owl hoot.

"Looks like Athena is watching us." I laughed. We reached an opening, The sand was the perfect shade of golden brown, And it looked surreal in the moonlight. I've never seen this part of the beach before. There were a few craggy rocks jutting up from the ocean, About fifty or so feet to the right. To the left about a couple hundred feet I could make out the pier for camp. Exactly how far did we walk? Must have been quite far because I am done with my paper work. It was already about twelve thirty or so.

"I've kept this part of the beach closed off from camp for ages now. It's never seen another soul since Zoe died." Artemis looked so sad. I used my godly abilities and sent out the notifications to the ones that may be recruited into the warriors. Then sent the folder back to my office.

"Don't worry Artemis, She moved on of her own accord." I replied trying to comfort her. She managed a weak smile and we continued onto the shore.

~Elsewhere~ ~Jordan's POV~

_'JORDAN! Wake up!' Athena yelled. _Mentally of course. I groaned and replied 'Go away!' I was enjoying my sleep.

_'Jordan, Hermes and Apollo are waiting on you for pranks on Olympus.' _Do what!? 'Alright I am up! Where am I meeting them?' Athena sometimes relayed our messages because Zeus keeps an eye on Hermes and Apollo's "transmissions" so to speak.

_'Good now that you're awake. I need you to do some spying for me.'_ Oh joy... I hate this part of being the go to person for all this crap.

'Alright who is it?'

_'Artemis and Percy. You know you want to!' _DO WHUUUT!? Wha in the world!?

'What!? Did you just... Oh my gods! How do you know this? And where are they?'

_'One of my owls spotted them, Heading towards Artemis' secret area.'_ Off I go!

BACK TO PERCY AN ARTEMIS!

Percy's POV (DUH)

"Come on Artemis! The water is perfect right now!" I called out to her. She was just sitting in the shoreline, Her feet where the water meets the sand.

"It's cold you nit wit! I am not swimming in that!" She called out, And if I could see correctly she was smirking the whole time. Fine, I thought to myself. Being sure that it was a thought. Yep it was. I heated up the water with my powers. Her smirk faltered.

"How about now!?" I asked, Smiling the whole time. You know I won't lie I half expected her to completely ignore me.

"Oh alright already, If it will if you shut up!" I laughed. She summoned a Bikini she looked shocked but shrugged, I will admit I was surprised. I dove under water to let her change. _'You're welcome by the way.'_ I knew that voice! Aphrodite, No wonder why Artemis was surprised by her swim suit. _'Aphrodite, I don't care what she wears for Zeus' sake! Just leave her alon-'_ I was cut short by someone tapping my shoulder. I was surprised she even made it this far without running out of breath. Even gods had to breathe just not as much. I summoned a bubble around us.

"Well, I'm in the water now you happy?" She panted.

"Hmm..." Was my reply, I summoned water and shot it at her. She got pushed out of the bubble so I decided to pop it and head to the surface. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her with me. When we surfaced she was spitting water and coughing. The next thing I know I got a punch to my gut. I groaned.

"Serves you right! Now I am going ashore." She glared at me.

I smirked and yelled "Race you!" Laughing the whole way there. I collapsed on the shore not even a minute later panting. About a minute later Artemis showed up. She wasn't panting meaning she was taking her time. She lay down next to me staring at the moon. We laid there in silence drinking in the serenity of our surroundings. Until I did something completely stupid. Even for my standards. I turned my head where it was partially in the sand. I sighed (Stupid I know), Sand went up my nose and in my mouth. I started choking. Artemis busted up laughing so hard tears were forming around her eyes.

Once my fit was over, "Okay you can quit laughing now Mondstrahl." She looked at me incredulously.

"What you wanted something original, Right? Well how about that?" I asked,

"I guess, It's better than Arty." She replied. I just smirked and looked her in the eyes. Big mistake. We locked eyes not even moving. Just staring at the other. We slowly inched closer, Oh my gods WHAT AM I DOING! I tried to stop, Just seems Aphrodite has different plans for tonight. Our lips were about to meet until someone coughed. We jumped apart. I looked where it came from only to see Jordan standing there, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Oh, Please continue! I was enjoying the sight." She said and went into a fit laughter.

"Oh joy, How did you even find us?" I asked, I looked at Artemis only problem was, There was nothing to look at. She must have teleported away.

"Well now that we're alone, Athena sent you didn't she?" I asked. She looked at me wide eyes.

"How did you know?" She sated more than asked.

"We need to tell Athena to teach her owls how to be more stealthy. Like honestly it hooted so loud I couldn't miss it!" I said, She just shook her head.

"So, How many initiate's do we got?" Oh I almost forgot about them, I need to head to bed.

"Oh only 4, There were about twelve applicants. But three I could tell would just mope around. The other four, Too young. One Aj Son of Hermes, I think he's the one that accidently set Nico's pants on fire. Then there's Max, Son of Dionysus. He was the one always hanging out in the arena with Taz. He seems to be a good swordsman. Philis, Son of Athena. Good with strategies and battle field mapping. Deadly in hand to hand combat. Erik, Can't believe I am saying this Cratos, He is a minor god. God of Power. Not that silly little fool in God war Jordan. He was the one that got completely ticked off at Garson and cracked the boulder. Remember?" I finished,

"Yeah, But I already knew who you were talking about. Remember I was raised by the gods. Although you don't seem him much anymore, He usually never has kids. He has like 3 one is 5 the other is 11, Now this one how old is he?" She replied

"He's 15, From Washington state. Kind of explains why it was so hard for him to find camp." I stated aloud. "We should get back to bed. And no speaking of what you saw to anyone! I didn't even mean to go that far. I tried stopping."

"Oh really now? It didn't look like it to me." She razzed on.

"Oh shut up and come on." She threw a handful of sand at me. We went back to our tents for the night.

Artemis' POV

Did that just happen? What was I thinking. And caught by Jordan, Ugh. I knew asking him to come would be a bad idea. What am I going to do. Percy probably won't tell anyone. But oh Jordan... She will not let this slip but that doesn't mean she won't let me off the hook. I almost forgot why I even asked him to come.

Flashback

I was talking through the woods and I got that feeling. The sense that something is trying to control me. Now don't ask me why, but for some reason Percy can keep me in control. Now I know that was the reason I never fully lost it the other day.. See I couldn't even process thoughts but when I heard his voice I was like a jolt opened up my senses. I felt the pull coming from the shroud of darkness. I wonder why he has that kind of effect on me. I hear his voice from his tent. Oh lovely he's losing it.

Flashback done!

I went there to test my theory. Apparently I was right. This calls for drastic measures. _'ATHENA!'_ She flashed into my tent.

"Yes Moonbeam?" She smirked at me. I groaned. "You found out I take it?" She smiled and replied

"Well of course! Who do you think sent Jordan?" I glared at her.

"Well I have good news, I found out how to make myself immune to the darkness although... It has something to do with Percy. I don't know what it is though." I said, You could see the gears going in her eyes. Suddenly they jerked to a stop.

"I believe that it is not Percy directly. Seeing as he is now the god of tides. You get a direct pull from him, His domain keeps you balanced." She replied. Well that makes sense sort of.

"So is three anyway to get this kind of power like in a pendant or something?" I asked.

"Well yes, But not the strength you need. The only way to get it that strong is to have a bond with someone of that magnitude." She replied.

"A bond? Like what?" What in the world is she going on about? She sucked in a breath.

"Marriage.." That hit me like a minotaur.

Percy's POV

I groaned. What time is it! Oh just eleven thirty. Ahh sweet sleep WAIT WHAT! 11:30! Gah I only got thirty minutes. I better be quick. I ran out of my tent, I turned to the right and ran to the forge. Gah I slept in, I can't believe this I reach the big tent, Well let me rephrase this tent isn't the correct word. It's about twelve feet by twenty. The roof is like a tent, Except it's metal mesh. It lets all the smoke out and feeds the flames. And happens to be our only magic tent that shrinks. Yes I said it. It shrinks to the size of a football when we need to move it. I came in and yelled out

"Zale! Come here for a moment, Quickly please!" Zale stepped came running up from the back. He was about six foot, give or take. His dad is Hephaestus, Now here comes the weird thing. His mom was a daughter of Athena. Weird right? He has light brown hair and grey eyes. And packed with muscle. He reminds me of Beck, Except better. If Beck went for rebirth, I don't have any doubts of this being his reincarnation.

"Yes sir?" He asked, Ugh I smacked him on the back of the head. That got the rest of the group to laugh. "What did I tell you about the 'Sir, Lord, Bugs bunny' crap?"

He smirked, "Alright your Lordsm-" I groaned and doused him with water. "Ack! Ahh c-cold wa-water! Not cool man!" This set the tent into laughter again. I sighed sometimes the forge was hopeless.

"Oh-kayy Perce whatcha need, By the way I have question when you are done." He stated, Alright I guess so.

"I need you to do stock, Count what has come in and out of here in the past four days. When you're done put the report on my desk please. I also need four swords upgraded with frontal assault attributes." Whew, That was a lot. Zale stared at me still trying to keep up with how fast I was talking.

"Sweet, Nice speed talking mind if I take you apart?" He smirked grabbing a screwdriver. After he saw my glare he yelped and threw his hands up in an 'I surrender' like way. Screw driver flying into the lava pool. The plastic end melted and created a bubble. When it popped it sounded like a fart. He sighed. "Alright anything else?" He asked. I shook my head No.

"Alright then. I wanted to know if we could rename this place. 'The Forge' Isn't very creative is it? I want to name this place after my father's temple. The one in Athens. It's called 'The Hephaesteum' But it is misinterpated. And called 'The Theseum'. I wish to call this place the Theseum." Alright fine by me.

"Fine by me, Don't tell anyone about this though. I will hide 'The Theseum' in a shroud. We will make it a surprise for your father. Just pray to me when it is done. Alright?" I love this idea even better now. "SWEET! Let's get to work you guys!" He yelled out to everyone. Which is only about five.

I raced out and off to the edge of the forest where I was supposed to meet the initiate's. I was greeted by four people.

"Alright!" I said panting. "Wooh, So Aj, Max, Philis, And Erik." I said they nodded. Aj was about five foot seven, At age thirteen. He has Amber colored hair and blue eyes. Runners build.

Max was about five foot two at age fifteen. He had black hair, Athletic build, And I swear if the sunlight hit his eyes just right they looked purple.

Philis is age twelve, dark blonde hair and grey eyes of course. Athletic build, Except his arm muscle seemed a little more worked out than the rest of him.

Now Erik, This guy... He had black hair stood six-foot one at age fifteen. He was completely ripped. Like the Hephaestus kids ripped. He seemed like a nice guy though. His eyes were very dark brown. Almost black looking.

"Excuse me Lord-" Philis started I held up my hand and sighed.

"First before you join. A few simple easy to follow rules." I said. Suddenly Nico sprouted from the woods.

"Uh PERCE LITTLE PROBLEM!" He yelled at me. I laughed at him.

"Let me guess the forge went poof?" asked he nodded. "I would call that a mega poofer if I was you. That thing weighs what two tons?!" He said, I laughed at his antics. He shot me this 'are you serious right now' look. He turned around and stormed off.

"Well that was interesting. Anyway on with the rules. One: No Lord, Sir, Or any title saying. Two: You have to have no relationships with girls while under the oath. Sorry nothing I can do about it. Three: Be nice we're all brothers here. Four: If you need something ask me or Nico, Meaning that doofus that just came and went zerkrage over the forge. Now number Five! The most important rule of all! Have fun and enjoy yourselves." I finished with a huge grin. They were all laughing except Philis, He had a huge smile on his face though.

There was a flash behind me. I turned around to greet the god who of course was Hermes.

"Hello son." He said with a smile on his face. Then he saw I was with them and his face fell a little. "Oh, Warriors eh? Well I approve. I was just hoping you would at least "enjoy" your freedom before you join." Me and the other fell into fits of laughter. Hermes smirking at us finally said, "Anyway Oh god of Tides!" I glared at him. He flinched at little. "Zeus needs you in the throne room a.s.a.p.!" He said quickly before teleporting away. I huffed, As I Mentally told Luna to find Nico and have him get his tooshi here. He appeared behind the group.

"Bwuhuhahaha!" He laughed like an evil maniac, Which he didn't need to try at since he was. The group jumped and fell on their butts. Except for Erik, Who stomped his foot and made a pillar of earth shoot up and hit Nico where it counts. I laughed so hard.

"Alright Nico. I got summoned to Olympus. I need you to have them do their oaths and get them there uniforms." I said, I stuck out my hand and let my power flow to them. They glowed a golden green color. "Well I must be off, Zeus gets cranky when I am late." I flashed out and to Olympus' throne room.

Greeted by Atremis and Zeus. Oh just fade me now!

"Ah, Perseus. For your information, I do not get cranky. I get agitated. Now It has come to my attention that there is a large number of monster gatherings in Maine, About 4 miles from Moxie Pond. The Warriors and Hunters shall join forces for the time being."

"Wait what? Join forces with the hunters? I don't have a problem with it, I am pretty sure the Warriors' won't either. But what about the hunters? There still not thrilled about my warriors helping them dispose of the threat against camp."

"As that may be, They must get over it. We have noticed it is a fairly large amount. About two hundred in numbers, Various types as well. We need you to dispose of them and find out what they are up to." Hmm, It is oddly strange that we have such a large number of monsters in an area. At this moment Artemis groaned.

"What is your problem?" I asked, "Well, Maybe if a certain brainless god of tides could keep his thoughts to himself!" She replied, Zeus chuckled.

"Anyway, I would like to get the two groups to learn how to cooperate. So at the inconvenience of another war, We are prepared and have the forces to do so. With the two working together it will be a force unmatched by anyone." As Zeus was explaining his reasons for combining the two groups, I got called out to by Zale. _'Percy, Don't forget to let dad know about the surprise. I want him to be aware that he is going to have to make time to come and see it.' _I almost forgot about that!

"See with the unity of-" Zeus was continuing, Mondstrahl didn't look like she was paying any attention at all. So I decided it was okay to interrupt him.

"Pardon me Lord Zeus, But could you summon Hephaestus for a few moments. I have some important news for him." I asked as nicely as possible. Zeus gave me a skeptical look, But nodded his head and sent it out for Hermes. Not even a moment later Hephaestus was standing there, He gave a grunt of acknowledgement.

"Hey Hephaestus, Your kids are going to have a surprise for you here in a couple of days. I Have to admit I believe you will love it." I told him, He looked at me worryingly.

"Please tell me it isn't Leo... His aren't really surprises. Me and him knock heads all the time to see who is better. Last time I nearly lost a limb because he crossed the wrong wires. Don't get me wrong I love him. But I think this is a little too soon.." He explained.

I laughed, "No, No it's Zale. You will see when he is done." He seems a little more relaxed. I wonder what he meant with Leo... If I know one thing Leo is definitely Hephaestus' son. A little on the odd side. But if I am right, So is Hephaestus he just keeps it under wraps.

"Mondstrahl, You ready?" I asked her Hephaestus and Zeus seemed confused on who I was talking too. _'Where to?'_ She asked mentally. _'My camp, In front of my tent. C'mon! Let's ditch Zeus.'_ I snickered at her at her evil grin. Zeus seemed a little taken off guard. So we flashed off. As soon as we arrived we busted up laughing. Little did we know we had company. Nico, Thaila, And of course Jordan. Thaila and Nico had their eyebrows raised. Jordan she was standing there with a crazy grin, With a look that said 'Explain this one'. Suddenly there was a huge lightning bolt that struck the tree about twenty feet away.

"Whoa there Thaila! Chill!" Nico exclaimed, Me and Artemis burst into laughter.

"It wasn't me Death breath!" Thaila looked mad now. "Alright you two, Nico it wasn't Thaila. It was Zeus. Me and Artemis kind of ditched him. Thus the laughter. But since we need you two, in my tent please. Jordan you too!"

They walked into my Tent/Office my desk is in the back right hand corner of the room, Made out of celestial bronze. See the tents all looked small on the outside but were very spacious on the inside. About the size of a master bedroom in a house. On the left hand center of the wall there was a 50" plasma screen TV. It showed all the camera footage from the camp site, Well one is missing the Forge. All these things are fairly new. I decided to have this added, For safety reasons. Cause whatever Jordan and the other gods are keeping from me it must be bad. I am going to start keeping an eye on it while I am doing paper work. And while I am sleeping I keep my godly sense open to it. The cameras have been up for a while now, I just finally got the TV put up last night before I passed out. My bed is straight across from it.

"Since when do we have security cameras?" Nico asked. "Since the incident with Peridox." Was my only reply. Nico and Thaila took the seats in front of my desk. Jordan went ahead and fell face first onto my bed. I shook my head at her antics. Atremis sat on the edge of the bed facing Nico, Thaila, and I.

"Percy you need a new bed, This one smells like sea salt and freshly turned beach sand..." Jordan complained. I laughed at her. "Oh man but is it comfortable. What is it made out of?" She drabbled on.

"I believe beach sand and wool." Artemis said, I stared at her wide eyed. "How do you know that?" I asked cause it's true it is made out of Beach sand and wool.

"It is? Oh man this is comfortable!" Jordan drabbled on. "Are you on something we should know about?" Nico asked. I laughed. "Artemis you should join me." Artemis looked horror struck for a moment. But shrugged and joined her.

"Oh lovely now I definitely am going to have to wash my bed.." I groaned. "Are you stating that I smell horrible Perseus?" Oh crap... Now look what you did idiot. How dodge this one! AH HAH!

"So anyway Nico, Thaila. The Hunters and Warriors must join forces and take out a large advancement of monsters in Maine. Lord Zeus demanded that we join our forces. He is hoping that our cooperation level is decently high. He has this idea of us joining forces permanently. Now this is only because in the event of another war he would like us to be well prepared. He said that with our groups combined we would be a un matched force. Or something along those lines." I explained to them at the moment I felt something run against my legs. I looked down to see Jordan in cat form. She moved behind me and changed back.

"Look!" She whispered and pointed over to my bed. Now what I saw majorly shocked me. Atremis, Asleep on my bed... Now I didn't mind. I looked at Thaila her eyes wide.

I sighed, Thaila was about to go and wake her. "Thaila, Don't its fine. We just don't tell the hunters she is in here. I'll let you take over control and let them know about the ordeal but I want you guys to move into here. If you need help ask some of the warriors." I told her she nodded.

"Percy you should be in charge of the Hunters though." I gave Jordan a puzzled look. "Listen the hunters will not like the news about having to team up with the warriors. It is better for a god to be in control Male or not a god is a god and they will listen to you." She explained. Crap.

"Well alright, Nico round up the warriors and tell them what is going on." I said while shuffling through my desk. "Thaila round up the hunters I will be there in a minute." I finished. 'Where the hades did they go? Hmm- AH HAH!' Jordan snickered while I snatched out the copies of maps for camp. "What's so funny?" I asked, She seemed to ignore me while she walked out of the tent.

I was passing my bed when I saw Atremis. She had been laying on her right side facing the desk, Hand stuffed under my pillow. She looked so beautiful asleep. Her hair was a mess which only added to her beauty. I sighed and snapped my fingers. The lights went out except for the TV, And the temperature in the room lowered to about 67 degrees. Along with the comforter re-laying itself over the bed. Little did I know I still had eyes watching me.

I walked out of the tent and teleported to the Artemis cabin. Greeted by yelling, cursing and some sighing. I knocked on the door. Time to set the plan in motion!

"Hello hunters I don't know if Thaila has filled you in." She shook her head No. I sighed. "Alright you may be wondering where you mistress is. Well at the moment she on Olympus yelling at Zeus. Zeus has ordered us to join forces." I got cut off, I think her name is Phoebe. "Do what?!" She wasn't the only one there were multiple girls protesting. But she saw fit to yell.

"As I was saying. Apparently there are a large number of monsters in Maine. Around one to two hundred monsters. Maybe more. But please do not blame us, Zeus has made up his mind. But your mistress is also trying to change it. One thing I will give the both of them. They are very hard headed when their minds are set. Now Artemis was going to put Thaila in charge, But Jordan said that you may not listen to her. Apparently Artemis agreed. She seems to know you all well. I got the reactions she told me I would get."

The hunters seem to have liked the fact that there mistress knew them so well.

"So rules, Number one No lord or sir. Two you have any problems you report to Thaila, Nico or I. And No being surrounded by boys is not countable. I mean as if, A prank gone too far. No you do not have to do what the warriors are doing, Just I want you to camp with us. If you wish get to know each other's fighting styles."

They nodded in agreement. I knew they wouldn't like it but would have to tolerate everything. "If you girls don't mind I would like to propose an idea."

"What exactly is this "idea" of yours?" One of the girls snarled. I sighed. "Well, Would you teach my warriors your tips and tricks in archery? In return we could teach you all a great deal in close quarters combat." I am hoping they go for it. My warriors could use the tips for sure.

"I even give you permission to give them hell. Just don't tell them I let you." I gave them an evil smile. Surprisingly they smiled back. I handed them the maps I dug out of my desk for recruits. They looked at me like I had just been hit in the head with a hammer, Growing a huge knot on my head.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore. "What!?"

"What are these?" One of the girls asked. Wow really… "They are maps of our camp. I thought you might want these to pick the best location for you all. I am pretty sure that we could move around the back corner. Bring them up and over to that blank area near the forge. Oh just warning you, Where the forge is at you won't see anything. And I can't tell you what it's about. Top secret hush-hush." I replied, Smirking at my ending.

The hunters looked at me as if I needed to be sent to an insane asylum. Again… The horn sounded for dinner. The hunters got ready to leave.

"Uh ladies. You can eat at the warriors' camp. If you want that is. We actually have enchanted plates that we use for food. Just there is a catch to it. We have to sacrifice to Lady Hestia too. Since she is the one that gave us them. We hunt from time to time. But mostly use the plates." Yes, I am trying to get on their good side. Cause if Artemis thinks even for a moment that I mistreated them. Let's just say that I would be getting another lecture from her. The last one was at least 3 hours long. Filled with several languages. They agreed, Which kind of surprised me. I walked out of the Artemis cabin and waited for them to finish getting packed.

At this time I waved Chiron over as he was going towards the Pavilion. I needed to let him know what is going on.

"Percy my boy, What is the matter?" Chiron asked. I shook my head, "Nothing, The hunters are joining my camp until we get back from Maine. We set out in two days. I just want this time for the two, To at least get some kind of bonding enough so the hunters don't strangle my brothers." I replied, He nodded chuckling at my comment.

He told some things that went on today, Such as my warriors wandering to camp and doing some of the activities. I chuckled when he said that. My warriors love to push their limits. Thaila came out and said that they were ready, Chiron had to go break up a food fight between the Hecate and Apollo tables. My money is on the Hecate table. Magical flying food for the win.

"Alright follow me." I said as I started walking off to the woods. I just noticed there is a trail from where we always walk. Since we always camp at the same spot. We finally got to camp. I noticed that there was a low amount of warriors around, I looked to my left there the Auditorium was glowing with flames. Meaning the warriors decided to have dinner early tonight.

Each were decorated differently. But each one stood out more than the others. Such as Zale's his had lava painted on it, Along with an Anvil above the door way. We don't organize by godly parent, But by division, It just so happened that there were mostly Hephaestus' children in that division, And only a couple of Athena's kids.

To the other side there was four tents, All but one Decorated with a flaming Lyre. Solace's division. The odd one out of that group was a son of Hecate. He used healing magic.

Now over in the right corner housed about eleven tents. The large one was a pitch black tent with a picture someone being boiled in the Styx. Nico made it look brutally heart-wrenching. His eyes were turning to liquid, Skin burning along with a chunk of his brain showing. Here comes the funny part. A dancing mouse corpse on the shore. There were 3 from Hermes,' Not including the new guy I wonder why his tent isn't up. They all looked the same, A Caduceus with wings. And our newest Dionysus tent. I laughed when I caught glimpse of it, People running around clutching their heads. 4 from Ares, They all looked like blood was spattered on them. Which there is. Animal blood that is.

In the middle was the arena. It had a diameter of twenty feet. With ten foot tall stands. It could seat around fifty. Facing us was the entryway. To my right was mine and Jordan's tents. Along with two others. Mine filled with waves on a sea-green background. To the upper right corner was Archery range. The upper left hand corner was normally where you would see the forge.

Now over to the back left corner is where two tents rested normally. Why I wanted to put the hunters there is because that is our ranged division.

Now all the warriors can use bows and crossbows, Yes. But there are actually one two people in that division. Both Children of Apollo Sammy and Jack. I gave the hunters a chance to look at everything real quick before.

"Well apparently Nico had the same idea as me. Unless Thaila this was your idea?" I asked, She laughed. "Yeah right, Nico think ahead is like saying his brain isn't part daisy!" I laughed at that. The hunters seemed confused at what we were talking about. And a little ticked we weren't explaining. But smirking at the Nico comment.

"Oh just that I wanted you hunters to take over our ranged division. Seeing as we only have two permanent warriors in it. I just moved their tents over by Jordan's and I's tents." I explained. I led them over to where they would camp. What's funny is that this is the largest area in camp, But we only had two people. I am glad it was because there was just enough space to house all fifteen girls. They had magical tents so it only took them a couple of minutes to set up camp.

"I am going to do this, Only because if I didn't Artemis would skin me." I said, As the hunters smirked at me. I put up an anti-boy ward. Meaning that if they went into their camp they could beat them up. This ward was called a wait for it! A SIGN! A pretty large sign that is, It said 'If you value your life, Do not enter!'. I laughed. The hunters looked at me oddly.

"I can already see some of my warriors trying to come in here." They gave me an evil smirk, I shuddered what would happen to them. I showed the hunters to the Auditorium. We turned it into our dining area around meal times. Good thing I had time to tell Nico what to do. There was already a table cleared for them, The hunters grabbed a plate and sat down. Just as a safety measure I projected my thoughts to them, _'Think of what you want to eat and it will appear, Just remember to sacrifice some to Hestia please.' _My warriors didn't pay the hunters a mind. They have been in each other's presence before. Just not in the same camping grounds.

After the hunters got done with their sacrifices, I decided I would address the warriors. "Alright, Everyone attention please. Now I know that the hunters don't like boys, But I would at least want you attempt to get along. For the sake of Artemis and I. Now Warriors, I want you respect their space. And please Hunters if you do not mind, Warn them if they are getting a little out of hand. If they insist on continuing let me know, And I will put them on Pegasus duty." I said the Hunters laughed while the warriors had looks of horror.

"Alright, Zale!" I called out, He stood up. "Did you finish the report?" I asked he finished swallowing and spoke, "Yes, It is on your desk, Just be warned it is kind of small." I nodded my thanks and walked off to my tent with a plate and called over my shoulder, "Enjoy dinner! And behave for my sake!"

I went into my tent, I actually got this plate for Artemis. She was still asleep, Man she must've been tired. See we gods don't actually need to sleep. But if we do it improves our performance rate. So of course we are going to sleep. We get tired too, But it's not a mandatory thing that we need.

I went to my desk and looked at the sheet of paper. Okay so they have gotten a total of five hundred pounds of bronze. Used about one seventy-five, And is going to use the rest on the remodeling of the forge. They have produced about fifty-three new weapons, Fifteen new shields, Ten swords, And thirty units of arrows. Each unit is now increased to a count of ten. Not bad, Definitely going to use them that's for sure.

"Percy?" Artemis is awake. "Mondstrahl, How was your nap?" I asked smirking. She blushed crimson. I got up and gave her the plate.

"Think of what you want to eat and it will appear." I said. She looked at me skeptically but did as I said. She stared wide eyed, I handed her silverware I summoned.

"Thank you, So how long have been out?" Oh yeah I don't think I told my idea, Wait of course you didn't you idiot she has been asleep. She looked at me, "So what is this idea of yours?" She asked. Crap I said that aloud didn't I? She laughed and nodded.

I sighed, "Well when you are done I need you to teleport in-front of my tent and look, Well like you did last night when I made you mad." She raised her eye brows at me. "So what I did is gone ahead and moved the hunters into the ranged division. They are at Auditorium eating dinner at the moment, I explained everything to them. But I didn't tell them at we wind up being stuck with each other permanently. That's where your anger comes in. You break it to them that since you were "arguing with Zeus all day" that you made matters worse. And we wound up stuck with each other. I hated lying to them but this was all I could come up with. Without them tearing me to shreds that is."

I sighed, Artemis.. Oh man poor Artemis. He brain looks like it's doing three-sixties. Finally she looked like she processed all that. She was already done eating.

"Or I could just teleport to my tent and tell them that we may be stuck with you permanently. Now how much easier is my way?" I laughed. She had a point. With that disappeared. I went over to the plasma and looked at each little camera cube. Everything looked in order. I saw Aj putting up his tent. Artemis talking to her hunters. Nico messing with Nightmare.

Jordan and will over by the forge holding hands and talking. I am kind of glad Jordan and Will started dating. It gives her a reason to leave me alone when I am busy. And I don't know NOT PRANK ME. One time she thought it would be absolutely hilarious to get Mrs. O' Leary to come and wake me up in the middle of the night.

Sammy and Jake were over by their tents which were right next to the archery range. I saw the Stables which were behind the auditorium. Blackjack on top of the roof. I laughed at him.

'_Hey Luna.' _Her reply was, _'Yes little one, What do you need?''If you find any owls in this forest, Do me a favor and send them scrawling back to Athena.' _

Little did I know how much that mistake would cost me in the future.

**A/N, Mondstrahl means Moonbeam. Athena tipped it off. Just in case some people didn't get what she was hinting at I decided to tell you. Okay an this chapter is ending at Seven thousand and fifty-two words.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N, Sorry for the delay, Nefts' computer went bloop. He had to get it fixed. **

Artemis' POV

I appeared in our part of the camp. The hunters were completely around me the instant I arrived. I had to put on a ploy for them. "Alright girls, bad news Zeus got angry at me and eventually said that if I don't keep quite were going to be stuck together permanently. Just a heads up, we might be stuck with them."

"Milady, May I speak with you?" Thaila asked. I knew this was coming. I sighed and nodded, we walked towards my tent. I heard a fairly loud neigh. I looked toward the direction it came, I saw Blackjack on top of the stable slamming his hoof on the roof. I laughed at him; He was such a wild spirit. _'Just like Percy'_ I thought, I shook my head.

We were at my tent; I held open the door for her. After I closed the tent door she looked at me with a stern glare. "Milady, why did you fall asleep on Percy's bed?" She asked, I just shook my head as memories of the night before entered my mind. I might as well tell her.

"First you must swear to never speak of this." She nodded, "All right..." I told her about last night. She looked shocked, I couldn't blame her. I am still thinking about what Athena said.

After we were done the rest of the hunters came in. They told me what Percy did when he picked them up from camp. I laughed at him. "Looks like he was trying to get on your good side girls." Some of the hunters started to mutter things about boys under their breath.

I noticed Luna over in the woods; she went after an owl and scared the blazes out of it. I decided I would see what she was doing it for. She wasn't too far away, about five feet into the forest borders. "Hey Luna, Why are you scaring Athena's owls?" She looked at me, _'Percy told to me to, I guess she was the cause of the interruption last night between you two?'_ I paled, she seemed to take notice. _'Do not worry. He didn't tell me. I am connected to him in a way, but now he is a god I can feel his domains as well. I could feel them going insane last night. His emotions were too much in turmoil to feel it.' _I was too lost in thought to notice that she took off, I was walking to Percy's tent when I saw the son of Hades. He seemed to be having a conversation with nightmare.

"I don't care Nightmare! Please just shut up about it I don't like her!" he said. "Will you two shut up. You're giving me a fucking headache!" I heard Percy yell, that's odd I've never heard Percy swear before. "Seesh sorry mister grumpy! And it's not my fault Nightmare is including you in on this conversation too!" Nico yelled back, "Yes I would because you are SO UNBLEIEVEBLY LOUD!" He yelled back, there were a couple of the boys walking out of the arena snickering at the commotion.

I was standing in front of Percy's tent; I actually got to admire what it looked like now. All round the tent was covering in a wave, the lines that marked blowing wind was gold. Above the door was a soaring Pegasus. I knocked on Percy's door, He yelled come in. I walked in to see him shirtless with another shirt in his hand. He was looking towards the door; He quickly put his shirt on.

"I wanted to know our travel arrangements?" I asked, He let out a heavy sigh. "There is no way I let the girls ride their own Pegasus. So you need to team up with the warriors. Now I would let you, but it just wouldn't work out. Everyone it carrying something and you need to know how to work the reins because one false turn and you spiral out of control. I would let you ride the dragons but they are very picky about to they let ride them." He finished and sighed again.

"Peridox lets me ride him?" I stated he seemed to have an amused smirk on his face. "Yes and that was one time because Jordan was in danger." He was laughing at me. I walked over to him, He was still laughing. I punched him the gut, He groaned "So… Cruel…" he muttered/groaned.

"Gah!" He started massaging his temples, "Percy you alright?" I asked. He nodded "Yeah now Jordan and Peridox are arguing about something. You know at least when Luna talks she has the decency to LOWER HER OCTAVES A BIT!" He finished yelling. I hear Luna laughing in my mind, _'You know they are just doing it to see how much you can take.'_ The dragon laughed some more. "Wait so they can choose who they talk to?" I asked. He nodded massaging his temples some more.

"Yeah they can project their voice to whoever they please. They just target specific people now. Most of the other warriors have mind conversations with their dragons instead so they don't look psychotic." Alright makes sense I guess.

"My hunters will have to deal with it, it's just Thaila…" He sighed again. "I know believe me. I was thinking about letting her ride with me." He said I nodded, "Blackjack is the only one that doesn't carrying anything unless he has too. So you can ride him. Just hang onto this mane and he will follow me." Alright problem solved.

"Just a heads up, we will be releasing our full power when we do this. You haven't seen anything from the warrior's true potential. We think it's about time to have some fun anyway but we only use it on the large missions." He explained, now I am interested to see their true power.

"You have no idea what your warriors limits are now that you're a god do you?" I asked. He laughed one word escaped his lips. "Nope." Oh great, If they were good enough for him to brag about while he was just immortal, I can't even comprehend what they are like now.

"Good news for you though Artemis. You're hunters are a part of the warriors now. So their string ahead is now being re-written. The good part? Well because the fates aren't done yet, meaning they have a long life ahead." He said, I was shocked and frankly very happy. I couldn't help it but I hugged him. My thanks for letting me know this information.

Now comes the most important question. "So mind telling me how you know all this?" I asked, But I think I already knew. "Hello, God of Time over here! I just started getting numbers over the campers; I wondered what they were so I did some thinking. And I eventually asked the fates what it meant seeing as since I am the god of time I can see these things. I cannot share the information I get just hints like the oracle, because if I did the future shall be blinded from me." He finished.

"That means…" Something just occurred to me. "Kronos knew his fate already, but here comes the tricky part. Everything we see is multiple outcomes; you cannot believe the kind of things that can change the outcome." His eyes flickering to gold for a moment, I was a little concerned. "So much knowledge can burn a mind. Even immortals. Hah! I just learned something, I can neither teleport forward in time or completely stop it, But I can slow it down so slow that it looks like it's stopped." He spoke softly but his voice resonated power.

He suddenly got a huge smile on his face and he started glowing. When it disappeared his eyes were gold where it should be white at. But other than that they were still sea green. His golden aura taking hold. His form changed, Cladded in armor of silver and gold with black trimming, Riptide changed along with his form. It turned into a sword, but it was completely different. It was gold and silver too, Red trimming. It was as if the end of the blade was hacked off at an angle then sharpened. The blade was gold; the sword was about four feet or so in length now. The hilt was a foot in length it was silver, there was a blade that started at the hilt and curved downward halfway to the hilt. All in all he looked like a battle ready warrior. At the very bottom of the hilt there was chain. And the chain was attached to his wrist.

"Let's go see what the warriors think." I just stared at him, He sounded like Percy now but his voice echoed. He walked out of his tent I followed him. "Warriors!" The call sounded more like he yelled it because it echoed. They all filed up the hunters came too wondering if the boys were getting into trouble probably. Everyone gasped when they saw Percy.

"Cool huh?" He asked. They were all gawking at him; apparently some of the other gods were thinking he was Kronos… Or worse Chronos. Zeus and Poseidon were the first one to respond to his presence. I have to admit the power he emits in that form is completely insane for a god. They had their weapons of power in their hands down onto Percy's sword. "What the heck dad!" Percy yelled Poseidon tripped forward. Percy slowed down time and helped him stand. "What in the name of Olympus!?" Poseidon yelled.

The rest of the Olympians flashed in. "What? This is what I look like when I am focusing only on my domain over time. I completely I've completely ignored it until now." He stated. Oh so that's why. All that power makes me envious.

"Why do you have all this power?" Demeter asked, "Because time is un-ending. Kronos is in the realm of the faded. He reduced to basically nothing. Chronos faded by choice. Leaving the next immortal to gain the domain over time to have his power flow into them. When I focus on all my domains it dilutes the power because it spreads over the domains. Since I have so many domains it makes me a little weaker than my dad or Hades. So that's why dad doesn't flip out when he feel me take I take over the domain of tides." He explained. Athena was gawking at his knowledge.

"How was Kronos reduced to nothing?" Hera asked, "Good question, because he may have gained all that power back while attached to Luke. But without his form being completely back he couldn't keep the power. So all his power left his essence so he was forced to go to the realm of the faded. But they can leave when they please. Just most don't. Kronos doesn't realize that when he returns he is going to have to pull himself from Tartarus again." Percy laughed.

"All right, well I think we have had enough trivia questions for Percy. We need to discuss your new found power later, after you're done in Maine and bring the warriors and hunters to camp the following day you are to report to Olympus." My father stated.

"I think it's time to head to bed, Hunters!" I called out, As I said that the Olympians flashed out. I tried to move to follow my hunters but I couldn't. I already knew that Perseus was doing this. Once everyone was gone he released the spell.

He wiggled his index finger in a following motion. I followed him into the forest. We stopped behind a big oak tree. It was getting dark the only thing that lit this part of the forest was him. His golden glow shining out.

"If you were to have a choice between a piece of jewelry or something combat helpful what would it be?" He asked he spoke low so the echo of his voice doesn't bother anything in the forest. "Depends on the situation I guess. Why?" I asked, He ignored the question. "Just for you to have." The lowness of his voice was starting to send shivers down my spine. Not the creepy kind. "A piece of jewelry I guess. What's with all these goofy questions Percy." I asked again, except this time he gave me a smile and closed his eyes. He was like that for about a minute. His eyes opened and he snapped his fingers.

In his hand he held a silver ring, around the band until the crown where three diamonds would set there were intricate designs of vines and leaves. The crown was three flowers molded from the silver metal, the middle one lager than the rest. In the center of these flowers is where the diamonds would set. But they were empty. "Uh Perseus? What's with the ring?" I asked skeptically, He just completely ignored me and pricked his finger with Riptide. He dripped the blood onto the ring. He chanted in Ancient Greek. He was speaking so low that I couldn't hear him. There was light flash over the ring and the blood that was splattered over the ring was gone. In the sockets that where in the flowers now sat three beautiful sea green opals.

"I would like to formally welcome you into the warriors." He stuck his tongue out at me. And gave me a one sided hug. He let go and grabbed my hand and slid the ring on my middle finger and pit his lips to my ears and whispered "Go to the lake." His whispers sent a whole new set of shivers over me. He flashed away with a goofy smile on his face. I took it off and looked inside the band, in Greek it said _"With this blood I give part of my domain of tides to the goddess Artemis. So long she wears this ring."_ I gapped at the ring. He knew how to do it when Athena did not. How is that even possible? I flashed to my tent; little did I know I had two people waiting for me.

There stood Thaila and Jordan. "So what happened?!"Jordan asked, I shook my head, Thaila saw the ring on my finger. "Milady, He didn't do what I am thinking did he?!" She asked, I blushed crimson. "No he did not Thaila." She didn't buy it, The sad part is I was telling the truth. "Oh no he did it's written all over your face! What was kelp head thinking?!" She growled the last part. Jordan caught on as her eyes widened.

"Listen you two it was nothing like that. If you want proof then here!" I took off the ring and showed them the inside. "Told you! He gave it to me for immunity from the darkness." I explained to them. "I didn't know Percy had such a sharp eye for detail." Jordan said, "I did, when he is committed to something Percy can do surprising things." Thaila said with a knowing smirk. "What do you mean committed?" I asked, Thaila and Jordan got huge smiles on their faces. "Percy has a crush on you!" They said together. I blushed, there's no way the he could like me. The other goddesses say that Percy's good looks surpass Apollo's. Now my brother doesn't care because Percy doesn't stay on Olympus.

"You two want to accompany me to the lake?" I asked. They nodded and I teleported us to the lake. Now I didn't know Percy was going to be there. "Hey look you brought company!" He said smiling "So Percy how did you know I needed a ring like this one?" I asked, "With my powers? I can look forward or backward in time, just can't really go there. At least not without the fates permissions and they never give anyone permission to do something like that." Oh that explains it.

"And why did you tell me to come here?" I smiled at his face when he thinks. He was still in his time form. His skin looks like it's molded from brass in that' form. His muscles are more defined and larger. He still wasn't out of, so Jordan changed into a Lama and spit in his face. "Eww Jordan spit!" I laughed so hard along with Jordan and Thaila. "Sorry about that looking at something. Anyway the reason we are here is because I gave you what?" He asked the most stupid questions sometimes.

"A ring?" I said in a duh voice, this time it was Thalia's and Jordan's turn to laugh at me. "Exactly, Imbued to give you some reign over my domain of Tides." He said, finally I understood what he meant. I have powers like a demigod would over their parent's domain except to a higher degree. I flashed my bathing suit and some for the girls. Sadly I never got my on piece back. But I didn't mind, Aphrodite at least had some respect to where I kept my ahem 'assets' hidden.

"Now that you're dressed. First lesson blocking incoming water attacks!" He said playfully. He splashed me with water, I didn't stop it. He tried to do it again and I blocked it. "Good…" I smirked, My smirk faltered when he started smirking. He sent a thirteen foot wave crashing down on me. Just before it hit me it stopped. I looked at it weirdly, My breathing still heavy from the shock, That could've crushed me!

"Don't worry I wasn't going to let you get hurt." I looked over and saw his form brighter. Meaning he slowed time. When it all started the wave flopped directions and back into the sea. "I didn't expect you to be able to stop that, At least not yet."

"Next thing formations. Think of what you want to want to form then imagine it in a state of water." He sounds so much like a teacher, although I knew that if he was teacher he would probably be a damned good one. I thought of a ring opposite of mine, it would be designed like a shark, sea green ice band. The crown would be a great white shark with a silver opal in its mouth. After I was done picturing it from the water I thought ice cold, And hard as marble. When I opened my eyes floating there was the ring I imagined. I did the same thing he did. Except with all my domains.

I walked over to him and mimicked what he did. I slid the ring on his middle finger. He had goofy smile on his face, "Hey you two don't go and try to kiss each other!" Thaila said from the water. "Too late that's already almost happened!" Jordan said. Thaila didn't react; I think she has known this whole time. "Don't think that this will make me go easy on you." He muttered. "But I do love the ring, it's perfect." A smile lit his face. "To tell you the truth, We are actually done. There's nothing I can really teach you now. There isn't much you can do with the ring, I am sorry for that. _'Oh ho ho! What do we have here!' _Woo only Peridox. Peridox must be blabbering to the two of them cause Jordan and Percy yelled "SHUT UP!" Except Jordan continued and said "You talk to a lot!" If dragons can smile he was definitely smiling.

"Hey girls come on I think we should head to bed, We still have to go to Maine in the morning!" I called out to them, I saw Percy from the corner of my eye smack his head. "I got to go Mondstrahl, See you in the morning." He kissed me on the cheek and flashed to his tent. Jordan and Thaila were laughing at my face.

**PERCY'S POV **

Here we are almost six thirty in the freaking morning and the hunters are just in their tent snoozing away! I yelled "HEY GET THE HECK UP!" Artemis came out her hair in a ponytail and she looked like a mess. She was still beautiful though. "Come on were almost ready, So get changed and get packing!" From the corner of my eye I saw a flash. Another got. I looked ahead in time to see who it was.

I saw Clairesse with her dad, He was about to hit her too. Godly power imbued. What the hades is going on here! I cut the vision and raced off towards the flash. I arrived just in time (ha-ha bad pun), I grabbed Ares by his wrist and pushed him back. My strength easily over powering him. Clairesse was on the ground, My importance was her. "If you fail me you best as well die with him!" Ares said before teleporting away.

"You alright?" She seemed a little shaken but other than that fine. "Yeah, Thanks for that Prissy." She said smirking. I smiled, Good ole Clairesse! "Mind telling me what that was about?" She took a deep sigh and replied. "My brother, Or my dad's favorite son Jimmy. He sent him on some mission to go get some information in Maine somewhere. According to him he got caught and he wants me to go and rescue him. It's a near suicide mission." She said, How convenient!

"Well just so happens that were going to Maine too." I replied, "Don't worry about getting gear and things when we set up camp I will get you some things from the armory. I want you to go to the location and scout it while we are dealing with our mission." She opened her mouth, probably to protest. "Na ah not taking no for an answer, you're coming with us!" I smiled at her, She sighed and nodded.

'_Percy Artemis wants to know where you are so she can skin you alive.' _Oh crap…

**A/n OKAY hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review! If you got any ideas leave a comment as well! They would make great filler chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

Percy PoV

"Come on Thalia you're breaking my ribs over here!" Yelling at her is not exactly my best idea, but we're about to land. I was the last one to arrive because I had to go slower than the others. Luna picked up speed, much to my displeasure, Thalia cold squeeze the life out of somebody. I could feel my ribs breaking slowly. "Thalia, you're breaking my ribs." I managed to wheeze out, but she didn't hear me.

Luna picked up even more speed as I started to see black, we landed in the campsite that was already set-up. I found myself on the ground groaning. Artemis came up and looked at me. "Well, you made it." She said with sarcasm. I groaned in response, "Thalia you can cause some serious damage." He glanced over to see her shaking. Throwing an arm around her I rubbed circles on her back, he could see an emotion flash in Artemis' eyes. It quickly vanished and she smiled at him. Standing up I nudged her with my shoulder, which got her to smile even brighter. In return it got myself to smile, her smile is so beautiful. She helped Thalia up and hugged her. I looked around, "Where's Clarisse?" Jordan shrugged, "She said she was going to get some gear, after that I don't know." Nodding I figured she was somewhere in camp. I went to check up on the rest of camp, and the forge. I decided the forge was the best of place as any to start. Seeing as I had to check up on it anyway. Once there I started peering through the veil. It was complete so I decided it was time for a meeting. "Warriors!" I called them as they all started to gather around, hunters included. I sent out a Hermes slip and waited for Hephaestus. Once he arrived I snapped my fingers and the forge appeared. The walls were marble coated with bronze. 'The Theseum' clearly in Greek was wrote above the doorway. The trim was lined with moving gears and springs, there were etchings of Hephaestus when he helped his kids fix the Argo.

Said god had a tear of pride running down his soot covered face. I smiled at Zale and the others. They were giving Hephaestus one sided hugs as they smiled at him. "Warriors, the forge is now open to you all again! Zale and the others have renovated it to dedication towards Hephaestus. I hope the inside looks as good on the inside as it does on the out!" Zale led his father inside, along the side was a canal of lava. Work benches with leather straps and bars of metals surround the empty area. In the middle was giant anvil, etched with purple runes. "Is that?" Hephaestus asked, Zale smiled. "Just like the one at the Helen's forge. The runes were done by lady Hecate herself." Hephaestus gave one bright smile, "I may have to come down here and use it sometime." I gaped at the place.

"Nice job guys, I take it you like the surprise?" Hephaestus turned to me, "Yes, today was the day I was thrown off Olympus, I mostly mope around this day, but this has encouraged me to stop that from now on." I was shocked, I didn't even know that was today. But I guess being thrown off a mountain would be etched in my brain forever as well.

"Hey Zale, have you by any chance see Clarisse?" Zale looked over at me with a confused expression, "Yeah she came by to get some armor and some weapons but, after that she didn't say where she was going." I groaned, come one now! One daughter of Ares with mostly boys cannot be that hard to find! Someone behind me cleared their throat. I was greeted by the presence of Phoebe. "My sister came by to get a bow and a quiver, she was geared to the teeth. I thought she was ready to take on the Trojan army." Weird daughters of Ares I swear. I peeked out my hearing and heard a roar. Great, what was she thinking! "Hunters, warriors, get prepared for our mission, quickly!" Everyone started dashing off as I summoned my time armor. Once everyone was ready I lead them to where I heard the sound, there was an army there, but whatever I heard all disturbances were fixed. It was a clearing in the woods with a burrow in the ground, great, I wonder what's in there.

"Okay, I want hunters in the trees spaced out, only about ten, two per tree, the others join the hunters around the edge of the forest. I'll give the order, space out evenly, Hunters target the middle. After a hundred shots join us on the ground." I informed them in a low voice, they nodded and started to divide. As they were all in their places, I saw Artemis shimmer into the hunter lines. Once I saw everyone ready, I dust on the monsters and raised my fist in the air, opening my hand everyone charged in as the time dust took effect in slowing the monsters. The warriors rammed the monsters to the center where they were getting turned into Swiss cheese, slowly carving the monsters in two we were halfway into the clearing when the hunters dropped down. The rain into the empty spots, as the gaps became smaller soon all that was left was dust. "Well that was fun!" I said, "Everyone okay?" Will looked over everyone, "We're good just some cuts and scrapes, noting fatal."

I heard a muffled sound coming from below in the burrow. I ran down there to see a fresh body on the ground, "Percy!" I whipped around to see Clarisse get dragged into a shadow. That's when I noticed for once she called me Percy. Call me stupid I know, but I am not letting her live that.

I dashed out of the burrow, "Hunters, Warriors go back to cap have the dragons stand guard! Do not come out for no reason what so ever!" I grabbed Artemis' hand and flashed us to Olympus, "Zeus! Council now!" I said he looked at me harshly before calling the Olympians. "We have a problem here." He said motioning me, "On our mission from lord Zeus-Which is done by the way- Clarisse La Rue tagged along for a ride, because Ares had a mission for her to save his son, needless to say we were on the same mission, but Clarisse disregarded my plan to wait." Ares smirked thinking that she saved his son.

"The boy is dead he looks like he's been dead for a day or two, Clarisse took off and got into the burrow, but was tied up and eventually taken. I want your help to find her." Everyone was murmuring at this, "She failed!?" Ares hollered, "No, and has probably paid for it with her life. She wouldn't have failed if you gave her the mission days ago." I growled out. "Probably because she sought help from you!" He countered, not even a second later arrows impaled him where it counts. "Lose the attitude, the maiden was brave enough to attempt to go in today. We were going to stake out the area for the best plan possible, but Percy acted out quickly hoping to save her life!" Artemis yelled at him, Aphrodite had a smirk on her face, 'And the wheels start turning.' She thought to herself.

I caught that smile and looked at her oddly. "We will keep looking, we shall let you know if we find her Perseus." Zeus informed him, I nodded and flashed off to my tent, to where I flopped down on the bed. Artemis arrived a few seconds later. "She'll be fine Percy. Don't worry about it, Ares was a fool to send her there. His son probably died because of him." Percy sighed, "It's not that Artemis it's just that, this time she actually called me Percy, instead of an insult like usual. I'm worried, whatever took her scared her enough to use my name." Artemis sighed as she sat down next to me.

"Don't worry Percy, She's probably fine." For some reason Percy thought otherwise. "I don't know, I get the feeling whatever took her isn't something we have faced before." I told her the truth e was I know another war is about to break out. Something is just nagging at me just like the time before the battle with Gaea.

"Get some sleep Perseus. I'll try to speed up everyone's searches." I took her advice and closed my eyes, only to toss and turn for a few minutes before actually falling asleep. I was greeted into a pure black place as the only thing I could make out was this person hidden in shadows with a cruel smile playing on is lips.

'Percy wake up.' Luna spoke to me, I groaned in response. Getting up I snapped my fingers and changed cloths, coming into my god powers have been quite nice. Once I figured out how to use them that is, I still enjoy doing things as a mortal would. It makes life more interesting, and even Artemis agreed with me to a point.

Going over to my desk to do the little work there was I noticed it was done, Artemis did it. I rolled my eyes. She just loves to annoy me. "Percy, the gods say it might take a couple of days to find her as they have only scoured a couple of states." I nodded, I just hope Clarisse isn't dead by then..

I told her about my dream, "You couldn't see him at all?" I shook my head, "Only his smile." I shivered, wondering if this is the person who took Clarisse. "Let's just deal with our current problems, How is everyone?" Artemis shook her head. "They're on edge. Last night Nico swore he saw someone moving in the shadows, like they were scouting out the camp." I pondered this, "He said he saw his presence, but couldn't exactly see him. H gave it like what he would see if his father was to use his helm of darkness. He could see an outline but not the actual person." I raised my eyebrows at that.

"That's like what I saw in my dream." Artemis seemed to have thought about this as well, "Jordan is feeling fine though, so that is what I don't understand. If it were this new enemy then she wouldn't be feeling so good." Artemis told me, I groaned, I wound up with more questions than answers.

"Wait what if the reason we can't see him is somehow tied to why Jordan won't s fine?" I questioned, she shrugged, I smacked my forehead. Why would she know you dolt? She burst into laughter. "Did you just call yourself a dolt?" I smacked my forehead again, "Shut it Mondstrahl." She just rolled her eyes at me.

"Seriously Percy, how can you not control your thoughts?" I smirked, "For the same reason Apollo can't stop referring to himself as awesome." Artemis looked at me with her head tilted to the side. "His ego?" I groaned I should have thought about that. Oh wait I did. "His inflated ego, just like my brain is inflated from Athena, it cannot control what it does sometimes."

She smiled, "An apt way to put it. But I don't think it's inflated that much." Someone cleared their throat, we turned to the door to see a smirking Jordan. "If you two are done flirting, the warriors are awaiting your orders and the hunters awaiting yours Artemis." She walked out without another word, just a smiled big enough to split the earth.

I walked out and saw the Warriors lined up, "Okay training session 12! Go get ready." The warriors groaned, while I had a smirk on my face, session twelve consisted of, five mile sprint, small break after, godly power burn, where they use their godly powers till they collapse and then more. Weapons training then at last a two mile sprint with an addition seventy pounds on them. The new guys are in for one hell of a run. While I was using my godly power to make a mental map around camp that equaled five miles everyone wait was strapped with water or music devices.

The hunters were looking at us, "We might join you." Artemis said, I raised my eyebrows, "Alright but if your hunters pass out I am not to blame." She glared at me while I walked to the edge of camp.

"Ready.. set.. RUN!" We took off at high speed me leading and weaving through trees and hurdling over bushes. Artemis was by me, "What are you doing?" she asked I rolled my eyes, and explained to her what session twelve consisted of. She had wide eyes, "Percy no one can handle that, they would die from exhaustion." I looked at her weirdly, "Do any of my warriors look dead to you?" Her eyes were wide, I smiled, "Oh come on Artemis your hunters can handle it." I looked over my shoulder and saw them behind the warriors by about twenty feet. Okay maybe I was wrong. The new recruits looked baffled. 'Your endurance and stamina are increased when you join.' They suddenly got huge smirks on their faces and pushed themselves harder.

After about thirty minutes everyone collapsed in the amphitheater. "So are you hunters still sure you want to train with us, because you get a five minute break then we go on to combat training." The hunters nodded, probably because they are going to do Archery training with Artemis.

Once everyone filed out we went to the arena and I enlarged it. Surprisingly the hunters joined us in this too.

Once everyone got ready I split myself into two, one for the hunters one for the warriors. "Hunters," One said, "Warriors." The other said.

Hunters:

They stepped up as I saw my other self, divide up the warriors and have them attack as a group against each water warrior. "alright, what weapon would you prefer first? Hunting knives?" They all nodded since it was the most feasible at the moment, I showed them to use a reverse hammer grip.

"Why would be use a reverse hammer grip?" Thalia asked with a raised eyebrow. I rolled my eyes, "Because , you can protect yourself with it if someone was to grab your wrist, while it is rare for this to happen, but here against the warriors, it is. Mostly skilled fighters do it, so any more questions?" All the hunters shook their heads. I went on to explaining the various ways to use it in this position , thrusts slices and parries, where you can effectively bounce the blade back and use a maneuver to land a killing blow.

Warriors:

"Alright guys, now it is going to five against one warrior, rotating each match." As they went onto switching, the new recruits were doing well. They managed to keep up with the other warriors. Nico was teamed with them and will, so they kept getting pointers on fighting as they went along.

The first one to take on all five was Will who used knives instead of a sword, it's dangerous for most, but he uses the plating on his armor to block excessive blows.

Nico was surprisingly the first to go down. "OH YEAH!" Will said, Jordan was laughing who was by Artemis' side her face unreadable.

Artemis PoV

As I watched the warriors and hunters train I was a little astounded. These men have excelled ahead of my hunters, even some of the best who have been around for hundreds of years. And the hunters are learning surprisingly fast, under Percy's tutelage. He intrigues me how he can simply be so amazingly well at teaching, even when teaching the hunters I lose patience .

He was correcting their swings my adjusting their arms. At first they didn't take that too well but he reasoned with them by saying, 'How am I supposed to train you if I cannot correct you?' They eventually got over it and ignored him touching them.

Percy PoV

"Alright! Godly powers time! I want you to use all your godly powers until you drop and then I shall douse you in Arctic water for you to keep going." The hunters gaped at him while the warriors did what they were told.

Suddenly the wall of the arena was encased in black fire. Nico huffed and sat down as un-dead warriors by the dozens started beating the tar out of each other. Vines and madness ensued upon them as sections started exploding. Hurricanes and rain pounded in the little hellfire room. Some hunters came up, "Percy, we were born mortals, we don't have powers." Percy laughed and smiled at them, he waved Artemis to come down. "Well sure you do, you have Artemis' powers over the moon, mortals adopt the traits as they are blessed by immortals."

Artemis smiled at them and gave them her entire blessing so they could join in on the mayhem. She watched with pride as the girls were throwing orbs of silver casing things to float around aimlessly, and the plants to grow even wilder.

Soon everyone was on the ground panting. Nico was sitting Indian style and watched at the un-dead started to reform and beat the crud out of each other. "What! You guys tired already?!" he complained as he waved his hand and ice cold water splashed everybody awake. I laughed at him, thought he has quite the amazing power, on the level of Olympian godly proportions. Only because he was the one to keep up the wall of hellfire as everyone's powers went rampant in it.

It takes quite a bit of power to keep it open as it's getting pounded with that kind of destruction. Clapping was heard behind everyone, "Well done, I am impressed." A dank voice said behind them. Everyone whipped around.

A/n anyone know who the mystery man is? Huh? Sorry for the delay, Writers block and some other crazy stuff. But here yah go, see ya next week! Kinda shorter than the others but sorry, I am lowering the size of them all as I just don't have as much time to write anymore. Power went out and I got yelled out multiple times for not doing squat and writing this instead because I wrote it and I was in the middle of correcting it when power went out.


End file.
